


It's Okay To Be A Princess

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Clueless!Gee [12]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Curiosity, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Genderswap, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the baby came down, Gerard got a good look at her.<br/>"She's pretty mommy."<br/>"Yeah, pretty as a princess."<br/>"You named her Awarwa wight?"<br/>"Yes I did. Aurora Michelle."<br/>"Why Michelle dear?"<br/>"Cause Gee wanted to name her Michael if she was a boy."<br/>Gerard smiled.<br/>"So I can still call her Mikey?"<br/>Donna nodded and yawned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is a story idea that myself and _***RedRomRomance***_ came up with last month. I have never written a genderswap fic and alWays wanted to. I asked her if she could play a girl!Mikey and she said yes! We were both super excited for the whole story and idea! We were writing it and doing well and then problems and life situations hit her and she had to stop writing. The concept was so amazing though and the idea was so good that i did not want to let it end so I asked _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ to help me finish it! ^-^
> 
> In this fic, Gerard and Frank are not really a pair. It is more about Gerard and Mikey and then Mikey and Frank. I don;t think Frank and Gerard will even kiss honestly. I am not even sure if Gerard will be gay. I think we are making him pan. Things will make more sense as the story unfolds.
> 
> Please enjoy guys. ^-^

Gerard climbed up on Donna's lap. He could barely fit there anymore cause the baby was growing big in her tummy. He leaned in a kissed it like he always did and waved hi to his sibling.

"Mommy, when is the baby coming?"

"Soon sweetie, in a couple more months."

"Do you fink it will be a boy?"

"Mmm, I have a feeling that it is a girl."

"I hope it's a boy, I wanna little brudder that I can pway cars wif an cwimb twees and..."

Donna laughed.

"You can do that with a girl to you know."

"Nah, all the girls I know wear dwesses and have wong hairs."

Donna laughed again as she stroked her son's head.

"If its a girl, what will you name her?"

"I like Aurora."

Gerard smiled and jumped on the couch till he was told to stop.

"Like Sweeping Bueaty!"

"Yes sweetie."

"Hey, if its a boy can I name it?"

"What would you name it?"

"Michael, cause then I can caw him Mikey!"

"Well then if it's a boy, you can do just that."

"Yay!"

"Okay kiddo, let's let mommy rest and you can come make dinner with me."

Donald came in and scooped Gerard up.

"Okay daddy!"

Donna sighed watching her husband and son as they left the room. She rubbed her tummy lightly and then lay down for a much needed nap.

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

Gerard was scared. Daddy and mommy had been gone a long time.

"Gamma, are you sure mommy is okay?"

"Yes sweetie, having a baby can take a long time and..."

A man with a mask on came out of the swinging doors that daddy and mommy had gone through hours ago. Gerard crawled into his grandmother's lap and hid.

"It's a girl."

Gerard looked up and saw the mask man was his daddy. Donald was smiling and crying.

"Daddy, why are you sad?"

"I'm not baby boy, I am so happy."

" How is Donna?"

"She is good. They are moving her to a room."

"can I see mommy and the baby?"

"Sure sweetie, let them just get the baby cleaned up and they have to do all those tests that mommy told you about first."

Gerard shuddered cause he knew that his sister would be stuck with needles and Gerard hated them.

"I'll come get you when she is settled."

"Hey Gee, let's go down to the gift shop and get mommy and your new sister some presents."

"Yay! Okay!"

Gerard hopped off his grandmother and then they left for the elevator.

*

*

*

Gerard opened the heavy room door with grandma's help. He saw his mother in the bed with his little sister in her arms. He walked in quietly in case she was sleeping, but as he got closer, he saw that mommy was feeding her.

"Hi baby boy."

Gerard scrambled onto a chair that was next to the bed.

"Hi mommy. Gamma and I bwought you pwesents!"

Donna gave a tired smile.

"Thank you sweetheart."

Elena kissed her daughter's forehead.

"You did wonderful dear. She is breathtaking."

"Isn't she?"

Donald walked in and picked up Gerard sitting him on his lap.

"I gots a stuffed wabbit for her."

Gerard looked at the baby as Donna separated her mouth from her breast. She lifted her carefully and patted her on the back. After a few pats, the baby burped and Gerard giggled.

"She haf to say scuse me."

"She can't yet sweetie."

When the baby came down, Gerard got a good look at her.

"She's pretty mommy."

"Yeah, pretty as a princess."

"You named her Awarwa wight?"

"Yes I did. Aurora Michelle."

"Why Michelle dear?"

"Cause Gee wanted to name her Michael if she was a boy."

Gerard smiled.

"So I can still call her Mikey?"

Donna nodded and yawned.

"Okay baby boy, let's let mommy sleep. You can see her tomorrow when we bring Aurora home."

Donald stood up and held Gerard as he left the room. Gerard looked behind him and waved to his mommy and sister.

"Bye mommy, bye Mikey. See yous tomowo."


	2. Don't Call Me That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look! I gots Sleeping Beauty!"
> 
> Gerard shudders involuntarily. Mikey hates that movie, she hates that her name is Aurora because of it.
> 
> "Uh...Frankie, that's not..."
> 
> Mikey cried, grabbing the DVD from Frank's hand and shoving it back in its place on the shelf.
> 
> "I hate that movie!"
> 
> She frowned, arms crossed over her chest angrily.
> 
> "Hate that I'm named after her! I'm not a princess!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> In this chapter we watch Mikey and Gerard grow up a bit and we get to meet Frank. Will they all get along or will Frank find himself stuck between the two Ways?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Five Years Later ~ October***_

 

"Sweetie, please, you need to stop."

Donna watched as the dress that her mother worked on was being crushed on her kitchen floor as her five years old daughter protested wearing it.

"I don't wanna a princess!" The scream hurt Mikey's throat but her mother was obviously not getting it. "I wanna be scary like Gerard! Gerard is allowed to be anything but I'm always Sleeping Beauty! I wanna be awake!" Mikey wondered if now would be the best time to break out the tears. Stomping a few more times on the dress her mother was trying to make her wear.

Donna sighed.

"Okay, look, just be a princess for this year and next year you can be whatever you want."

"Um mom...I don’t think she is going to look like much of a princess in that. Maybe Cinderalla."

The dress was torn and ripped. Donna sighed again.

"Look what you did Aurora, how are you going to wear that now and I have no other costume for you."

Bringing a few tears to her eyes Mikey sniffles up at her mother.

"I could be a zombie? Gerard has more blood."

Donna looked at her son.

"I could make her up. It wouldn't take long."

"Fine, just try not to make a mess."

Gerard smiled and took his sister's hand.

"Come on Mikey, I left the make up in the bathroom."

Taking Gerard's hand after bending down to pick up the dress in one hand, she followed her older brother to the bathroom.

"Up we go."

Gerard lifted his sister up on the counter. He helped her out of her shirt and put the tattered dress over her head. He pulled it down and the helped pull her hair back in a ponytail.

"You really hate having long hair huh?"

"Nah, its okay, just mom always playing with it, I hate that."

 Mikey put her hand up and made it like a puppet, apparently pretending it was mom. Altering into a high pitched falsetto she continued.

"Your beautiful, long, princess hair. It has to be /peeerrffffeeecccttt/, let me brush it for ten years when you could be playing instead."

Gerard laughed.

"Well I need to put it up to get the make up on."

Gerard carefully gathered his sister's hair up and wrapped it in a bun. He then picked up the white make up and started to apply it to her face.

"Well we can make it really messy and put leaves in it for authentic coming out of the grave zombie."

"Aurora's Revenge."

 Mikey quipped, watching her brother's face for signs of appreciating the joke.

"Stop making me laugh, I'll mess up your face."

Gerard smiles.

"And you will always be Mikey to me."

Gerard leans in and kisses Mikey in a spot where there is no makeup yet.

"This is going to be the best Halloween ever."

 

_***Time Stamp: July***_

 

"Come on sweetie, it's not that bad."

Amber watches as the five year old cries even louder. She did not sign on for this shit when her mom made her volunteer to be a camp counselor at "Camp I'm Not Allowed to Have a Social Life." The door opened and Cathy walked in.

"Did you find the little shit yet?"

"Yeah, Neal is bringing him."

Just then Neal opened the door and a young boy ran past him.

"Mikey Mikey, what's going on?"

"Who's Mikey?"

Gerard ignored the stupid counselor and knelt down in front of his sister.

"My... my hair!! I... I... I was in the *hiccup* tree and my hair!!!"

 Pulling on the ends Mikey pulled her hair towards Gerard, it all coming forward as a clump. It was obvious the counselors had tried getting it out and had only made it worse.

"I look like a zombie!"

Wiping her her eyes with her hands she tried to calm down, but couldn’t when she remembered what they had said next.

 "They said to cut it off!!"

 Looking hard at Gerard like maybe he would have all the secrets of the universe and would magically make the stuff get out of her hair.

"Shhhh Mikey, I got you."

Gerard carefully touched his sister's hair and looked at it. It might have been able to be saved before, but it was clear that the empty headed teens made it worse.

"Mikey, I think we do have to cut it, but not all off."

Gerard stood up.

"Give me scissors."

"Oh no, you can't do that. A counselor has to."

Gerard may have only been eight, but he had been at this camp since he was five and he knew what kind of teens they hired.

"Give me the scissors or I am calling my mom...and she will call yours."

Mikey watched in awe as her brother got the annoying counselors to back up and to hand him a pair of scissors. Although it was accompanied with a sarcastic "Calm down, little dude." From Neal as the teen handed Gerard the scissors.  It wasn't till he turned back around and faced her that Mikey really got with the program that her hair was going to be cut. But... but her hair had never been cut before.

"Gee, I don't.... my hair."

 She whimpered. Gerard got back down on his knees.

"It's gonna be okay Mikey. I promise. You trust me right?"

"Yeah."

She nodded slowly. Squeezing her eyes shut and clutching the seat of the chair she was in she nodded more firmly.

 "Do it."

The teens watched as the boy moved quickly, but carefully cutting away the sap filled hair. All the while he talked to the little girl, who he kept calling Mikey. Amber didn't understand. She had a beautiful name, why would she want to be called Mikey?

"There, let's go look in the mirror and you tell me if it is okay."

Walking over to the mirror Mikey gasped at her short hair, grabbing where it used to be.

"It... it gone."

Swishing her head side to side as if saying no, just to feel it run across her shoulders. Slowly a smiled made its way across her face.

"Gerard! I look like you!"

Excitedly she pulled him next to her so they were both in the mirror.

 "Look!"

Amber had to admit that the two siblings did look more alike now.

"Okay so are we ready to get back to having fun?"

Both children looked at her and stuck their tongue out. Then they ran out of the cabin with Cathy and Neal following. Amber collapsed on her bunk.

"I did not sign up for this shit at all."

 

_***Time Stamp: September***_

 

"Come on Greg stop, we're gonna get caught!"

Greg ignored Matt and continued to advance on the girl. She was playing away from the other girls in the sandbox when he saw her. The other girls were wearing dresses and buckle shoes. They had pretty bows in their long hair. This girl though was in jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a spaceship on it that was faded off. She had kind of short hair and was using plastic barrettes to keep it out of her eyes. She was using a Tonka truck with a plow on it to push sand around. Greg thought she was interesting.

"Look at her Matt; she isn't a girl, look at her short hair."

Greg reached out and pulled on it. It was soft like a girls and she cried like one. This was getting more interesting.

"Owwwww!"

Mikey whipped around to see who had done that.

"You're being mean!"

"Oh look, she is a girl, look how she cries like one."

"Greg come on, we need to..."

Suddenly Greg was pushed hard and he fell face first in the sand. He turned around to see a kid smaller than him.

"Hey, leave her alone!"

Mikey took advantage of the bullies' attention away from her and jumped onto Greg's head, screaming wildly. Matt ran to get a teacher as the girl pushed Greg's head in the sand. Mikey got off of the boy quickly when she saw the other going to get the teacher, she grabbed the boy who just defended her hand and ran to the other side of the playground with him. Quickly looking around she pushed herself and him under the slide.

"If anyone asks we are playing hide and seek."

 She hissed at him and he nodded and watched as one of the teachers was dragged to the crying boy in the sand. The other boy was waving his hands wildly and the teacher looked around, but she would never see them where they were hiding. After doing that deep breathing that grownups do she took boy's hands and led them into the building.

"I think it's safe now."

Slowly Mikey wiggled her way out from underneath the slide and watched as the boy did, too.

"I'm Aurora."

She proudly stuck her hand out to the smaller boy.

 "Those boys were meanies. You're nice."

"Nice to meet you Arora, um Aura, no wait it's Aruro...*sigh* I'm Frank."

Mikey giggles a little at the butchery of her name.

 "You'll get it. I'm six years old. How old are you?"

"I'll be five next month!"

He jumped up and down on his toes smiling with his front teeth missing.

"My birfday is on Halloween!"

"That's awesome! What is your costume going to be? My brother loves Halloween. One time he even went as a murderer."

Mikey got excited and started waving her arms around wildly talking about Gerard.

"My big brother is really cool.”

"I like being Frankenstein!"

Frank puts his arm out and makes groaning monster noises as he walks slowly in a circle around the girl. Mikey fell over from laughing so hard.

"It has your name in it!"

She shouted the realization.

"You ARE Frankenstein!"

Frank beamed.

"Hey, you should come over some time. I have the movie, the black and white one and we can watch it! My mommy can make popcorn!"

"I love popcorn!”

Mikey stood up and brushed off her pants before speaking again.

"But my mommy will want to meet your mommy first."

"My mommy will be here to pick me up after school!"

"My mommy will, too!"

"So they can meet and..."

Frank looked up as he heard his teacher call him.

"I gotta go, but I will look for you after school!"

Frank waved as he ran off to catch up with his class.

"Bye, Frank!"

She called out after him as she, too, went to line up to go inside.

*

*

*

"There she is!"

Frank drags his mother over to where Aurora and another boy are standing with her mom.

"Hi Arora."

"Mommy! This is Frank. This is Frank's mommy. Say hi. Can I go over to Frank's now? We're gunna watch a movie and eat popcorn! His birthday is Halloween. He's Frankenstein for real!"

Gerard had never seen his sister so excited before.

"Easy Mikey."

"Hi. I'm Donna."

"Hi, I'm Linda."

The mom's talked for a bit and exchanged phone numbers.

"Okay Aurora, you can go over Frank's house on Friday for dinner. Daddy will pick you up at nine."

"Yay!"

Mikey quickly hugged Frank and watched him and his mommy walk away.

"Gerard, you’ll like Frank. Today this boy pulled my hair so Frank pushed him down and then I jumped on his head!"

Mikey may have said this with excessive glee.

 "Frank likes scary movies, too! I told him about you and he said you were cool, too."

Frank may or may not have said this, but Mikey felt it was implied.

"He what?"

Donna looked at her daughter. Gerard jumped in quickly.

"Hey mommy, what's for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, uh I was planning on pasta."

"Can we help make the garlic bread?"

"Sure, you and Aurora are always welcome in the kitchen."

Gerard smiled as he realized that his mom had forgotten about what she was saying before. He winked at Mikey and heard her giggle. They climbed in the car and Donna made sure they were buckled in before getting in herself.

"Thanks, Gee."

 She whispered to her brother as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Mommy would have been really mad."

Gerard kissed Mikey's head.

"Anytime Mikey."

 

_***Time Stamp: Friday***_

 

"Mikey you're here...and Gerard is too."

Frank steps back and watches both brother and sister shuffle in along with their mother.

"Linda, thank you for letting them do this."

"Oh, it's no trouble. You and Donald enjoy some couple time together, lord knows it’s hard enough to get with one child let alone two."

Donna laughed and then turned to Mikey.

"Aurora, you listen to Gerard. He is in charge when Linda is busy."

"Yes, mama."

Mikey nodded, still holding Gerard's hand.

"Hi, Frank!"

She waved to the smaller boy.

"Frank, why don't you show Gerard and Aurora the den where you will be watching the movie. I will start the popcorn."

"Okay mommy!"

Frank grabbed for Mikey's hand and pulled both Way's down the carpeted hallway to the den.

"Whoa, slow down there Speedy Gonzales!"

Mikey giggled, running alongside her friend. When they got there Gerard had to take a breath. There were so many movies along the wall he whistled.

"Thanks! My mom likes to collect them!"

Frank ran up and looked up and down the wall and then proudly pulled one off showing it to his new best friend.

"Look! I gots Sleeping Beauty!"

Gerard shudders involuntarily. Mikey hates that movie, she hates that her name is Aurora because of it.

"Uh...Frankie, that's not..."

Mikey cried, grabbing the DVD from Frank's hand and shoving it back in its place on the shelf.

"I hate that movie!"

She frowned, arms crossed over her chest angrily.

"Hate that I'm named after her!  I'm _not_  a princess!"

She huffed, scuffing her purple sneakers against the carpet.

Frank looked at Aurora and felt horrible. He started to cry.

"Mikey...he didn't know."

Gerard puts a hand on Frank's shoulder and he turns into his chest burying his face. Gerard looks at his little sister. Mikey felt bad now. Gerard was right, Frankie didn't know.

"I-I'm sorry Frankie."

She stepped forward, reaching out to stroke Frankie's messy hair.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

Frank sniffed and looked up at the taller girl.

"Is that why Gerard calls you Mikey?"

Gerard smiles down.

"Yeah, before Mikey was born, I asked if I could name her if she was a boy. Mommy gave Mikey the middle name Michelle so I can still call her Mikey."

Frank looks up at Gerard and then at Aurora.

"So can I call you Mikey too?"

Mikey grinned, nodding happily.

"Yeah! I'd like that."

"Good, we have that settled. Now how about this one?"

Gerard walks over to the wall and pulls out The Sword and the Stone. He watches Mikey's face light up and then launch into how cool it would be to sword fight in a joust. Frank is in awe of this.

"You like sword fighting?"

"Yeah!"

She started bouncing excitedly.

"I'd be a knight, but I'm not big enough to wear the armor."

She looked up at Gerard.

"Cause it's heavy, right Gee?"

She grinned.

"Yes Mikey, so you could be a page like Arthur till you are big enough."

"I have sword! Well sort of, but yeah!"

Frank ran out of the room and Gerard looked at Mikey.

"He's a little hyper isn't he?"

Mikey giggled.

"A bit, yeah."

She looked around the room at all the comic book and Disney posters.

"Look Gee, Frankie likes The Hulk too!"

Gerard smiled that Frank seemed to be into stuff that he and Mikey were into.

"Here, I got one for Gee too!"

Frank ran in with three wrapping paper tubes that were reinforced with tape and had tin foil handles attached.

"Oh...can I call you Gee too?"

Gerard smiled and nodded.

"Can we sword fight Gee, pleeeease?"

Mikey looked up at her big brother with large, innocent eyes, and a small, hopeful smile.

"We should go in the back yard for that though, but it's night and..."

"We have lights!"

Frank runs out of the den and Gerard shrugs and taking Mikey's hand follows him. Frank stops at the back of his kitchen. He flips a switch.

"Tada!"

Mikey's eyes went wide.

"Frankie… it's like a fairy garden. It's so pretty!"

She stepped out slowly, pulling Gerard behind her, her eyes taking in everything.

"Are there fairies Frankie?"

She asked seriously, turning to look at the small boy.

"Mommy says there are. She says that's why she made it like this."

Frank kind of beams with pride.

"Can we look for them Gee?"

Gerard chuckles and nods. He thinks the movie is long out of both of the kid’s heads. He watches as they run around looking under plants and flowers. Before Gerard joins them of course and before they realize it, Linda is calling them because it's time to go.

"Sorry we never got to watch the movie."

Frank is standing next to his mom and Gerard and Mikey are standing next to Don.

"It's ok Frankie."

Mikey smiled.

"We can watch it next time!"

She stepped forward and hugged him, whispering in his ear.

"I think your mummy's right about the fairies."

Frank blushed and their parents laughed.

"See you in school Monday Mikey, Gee."

"Awww, Frankie too?"

Gerard nodded. His Dad knew it was big deal that he could call his sister Mikey.

Mikey smiled up at her Dad.

"Frankie's my bestest friend now daddy!"

They say goodbye a little longer and then Mikey and Gerard are on their way home.

*

*

*

"Hey Mikey,..."

Gerard is fresh out of the shower. He has his footies on and is still drying his hair. Mikey was already in her footies, curled up on the sofa in the family room, watching cartoons on TV and using her cat stuffy as a pillow. She looked up, smiling.

"Hey Gee."

"Wanna play cards before we go to sleep?"

Gerard held up the packs of Old Maid and Go Fish.

Mikey nodded, sitting herself up a bit.

"Can we play Fish?"

"Make sure you both brush your teeth first."

"Okay Mommy."

Both kids run to the bathroom and spend way too much time giggling to get their teeth brushed. Then they are in their room on Gerard's bed with even more giggling then needed to play a card game. By the time Donald comes to get them they are over tired.

"All right you two, in bed for story."

"But we are in bed Daddy!"

Gerard loves that he makes his sister giggle.

"I mean in your own beds silly."

"Awww!"

Mikey pouted.

"Why can't we have a story together daddy?"

"Cause you’re getting too old and..."

Both kids look up at his curiously. Gerard on the verge of starting those rough years and Aurora still innocent. He sighs.

"Alright, settle in."

Donald watches the kids shuffle about, Gerard putting the cards away responsibly. The lay on the pillow and Donald opens the book and begins reading.

 

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later: April***_

 

"When is Dad coming home?"

Gerard is trying to keep still Donna can see that, but he can see the excitement threatening to bubble over inside.

"Soon sweetheart soon."

Mikey ran down the stairs from her room, her ratty old stuffed cat in her right hand.

"Is daddy here yet?"

She asked, tripping over the edge of the rug and stumbling toward the sofa that Gerard was sat on.

"No moron, do you see his car?"

Donna shook her head as she pulled the roast out of the oven. Gerard was growing up and he was getting that sarcastic streak that all boys got.

"Kids, get washed up for dinner and..."

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!"

Gerard jumped up, but for some reason Donna cut him off.

"No, I got it you go take Aurora to wash up."

"Okay okay geeze, come on squirt let's go."

"I'm not a squirt Gee!"

Mikey sassed.

"I'm nearly as tall as you now!"

"Shuddap, you'll always be a squirt to me."

Their voices faded as Donna picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Way?"

"Yes?"

"We are sorry to inform you that your husband..."

[  
](https://www.facebook.com/messages/conversation-781039071971479)

 


	3. What's A Wet Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I sleep with you tonight?"
> 
> She looked up at him hopefully.
> 
> "Pleeeease?"
> 
> "As long as you promise not to punch me again."
> 
> Gerard shifted over bouncing Mikey in his lap a little to make room for her.
> 
> Mikey giggled.
> 
> "I *yawn* promise Gee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this story is pretty much written, just not edited and while writing in _***GeesCLUESSgirl***_ and I figured out that the title didn't match anymore. There was going to be a lot of angst in it, but when we got to that part we were decided it was not needed and the ending was much more different than we expected. That happens a lot with stuff I write with others. As they add thier personality to the story, it changes. It's pretty fucking cool actually! ^-^
> 
> So in this chapter, Gerard and Mikey grow up a bit. They handle thier father's death and Gerard takes responsibility as the man of the house, and hold on perverts, nothing like that you creeps. @~@
> 
> Please enjoys guys.

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

 

"Gerard, I'm sorry can you..."

"I got it Ma, don't worry."

"Thanks you sweetheart."

"Go, have a good night at work."

"I love you Gee."

Donna kissed Gerard and left for work. Gerard watched his mom leave and sighed. The last two years have been rough, but they managed. Donna worked as many double shifts as he could and Gerard practically became the man of the house.

"Mikey, come on, take your shower, we have bed soon."

"I'm not a little kid Gee. You don't have to tell me."

Mikey grabbed her towel and pjs, then disappearing into the bathroom, locking the door behind herself. Gerard sighs. It's normal for a girl her age to be like this he guesses. He cleans up from dinner and then straightens the living room. He still needs to do his homework. 9th grade is harder than 8th ever was. Gerard decides he doesn't need a shower tonight in favor of studying for his math test. He heads to up to his room. As he climbs the stairs he looks at the pictures on the walls. Gone are the ones with his dad in them. They were too much for Mikey to handle. She was daddy's little girl after all. Now they are of them and Frank mostly. Frank was great for Mikey when everything crashed down. She slept between Frank and him coming down from all her crying. He still remembers the conversation he had with Frank at the after party.

_"I promise you Gee, I’ll help you and Mikey any way I can. I want to be here for you guys like you were for me. Mikey and you are my best friends."_

He kept his promise too. Gerard gets to the door and opens it. It feels weird being in the attic still and having his own room after years with Mikey, but when Donna got rid of almost all of Don's stuff, they had all this room.

"You are a growing boy Gerard; you should have your own place anyway."

Mikey and Gerard managed to keep a few things of Donald's that Donna didn't know about. They hid them in the attic still. Gerard yawned as he sat at his desk and pulled out his math book and started to read.

 

Mikey had finished her shower and put on her pjs. She went to her room and put her school clothes in the hamper, then headed up to see what Gerard was doing.

"Knock knock?"

She said from the doorway, smiling softly.

"Hey, did you get your homework done?"

Gerard gave her a tired smile. His brain hurt from all the equations.

"Yep!"

She grinned.

"I only had math and geography. You still doin' yours?"

"9th grade is harder than 6th Mikey."

Gerard blew his hair out of his eyes. It was getting long, but they didn't have the money to cut it. Mikey giggled, walking over to Gerard's side and peering over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna have to learn _that_  in 9th?"

She looked aghast.

"I'm gonna be in school forever!"

She moaned, turning to go to Gerard's bed.

"Can I read one of your comics till bedtime Gee?"

"Just be careful okay Mikey?"

"Aren't I always?"

She picked up a copy of Batman and settled against the pillows to read, humming quietly to herself. After a few minutes, she put the comic down and sat up.

"Hey Gee?"

Gerard had his head down figuring out the formula of x.

"Yeah Mikey?"

Mikey moved to the foot of the bed, kneeling up and leaning her hands on the footboard.

"Do you think mum will let me stay over at Frankie's on Friday? We wanna watch that Marvel marathon on tv and eat pizza!"

She finished, as if the pizza part was a given.

"Mom has to work a double Mikey so I'm not sure, but maybe Frankie can come over here?"

Gerard finally got it and then put down his pencil. He dropped his head back on his chair and rubbed his eyes.

"I hate math."

"That'd be cool I guess."

Mikey sat back on her heels, contemplating the idea.

"But we could still get pizzas, right?"

Gerard yawned. He was really too tired for conversations about four days from now.

"Yeah yeah *yawn* we can do that."

Mikey climbed off the bed and crossed the room to her brother's side, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and leaning her chin on his shoulder.

"Cool. Well I'm gonna go to bed now."

She giggled quietly as he yawned again.

"Sounds like _you_ should sleep too"

She kissed his cheek, then let go, stepping toward the door.

"Night Gee."

"Night Mikey."

Gerard watched her leave. He then he stripped off his shirt and jeans. He walked to his dresser and got his pajama pants out, but it was kind of warm so he just stayed in his boxer briefs. He climbed into bed and flipped his light off. His head was still hurting from studying. Gerard looked around like someone would hear him and then he whispered into the night.

"Fuck math."

He chuckled that he had cursed and then closed his eyes falling asleep almost immediately.

*

*

*

Mikey woke up to a quiet, still dark house. Her heart was racing and she was pretty sure that the shadow next to her dresser was actually a werewolf, waiting to gobble her up. Damn nightmares! Grabbing what had once been a small stuffed cat, but that now closer resembled something that had been dead a month or two, she slipped out of bed and tiptoed from her room, careful not to disturb the werewolf on the way. The hallway was dimly lit with plug-in night lights, and it was just enough for her to find her way to Gerard's door. Opening it with a soft creak, Mikey crept in and up the stairs to his room. She pushed open the door at the top, and slipped inside. There was just enough light from the full moon outside that lead credibility to her werewolf idea, that she could see her brother, curled up in the far corner of his big bed, with his back to the wall. Perfect, lots of free space! Yawning, Mikey crawled under Gerard's covers and cuddled up against him. Luckily he didn't wake, and a minute or so later, Mikey was asleep too

_Her hand was soft as it ran through his hair. She smiled at him and favored him with a small sigh. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close._

_"What are you thinking of?"_

_"You."_

_He smiled at her and then leaned in to kiss her cheek. He moved down her jaw to her neck peppering them with sweet pecks to the dip in her collar bone._

_"Gee."_

_*beep beep beep beep*_

_"What did you say love?"_

*beep beep beep beep*

Gerard groaned as he realized it was the alarm clock. He rolled and hit the snooze button. He rubbed his eyes and smacked his lips.

"Fuck, what a dream."

He snuggled back in to the bed which was soft and warm and...sighed? Gerard opened his eyes and saw his sister sleeping next to him. He also realized that she was pressed against him and that his thigh was wet.

"Fuck, not again."

Not that this happened with her here before, but it made it more awkward. Having a wet dream was weird enough, but with Mikey in the bed...Gerard got up and headed to the bathroom before he had to explain himself further to her.

Mikey yawned as she opened her eyes, light from the window blinding her for a moment. She blinked and looked around, seeing that she was alone in Gerard's bed. She could hear water running in his tiny ensuite shower room as she sat up, putting her hands down beside herself for leverage.

"EWWW!"

She screamed out, bolting from the bed and holding her left hand as far from her face as she could get it. Her hand was sticky.

"HAVE YOU BEEN EATING IN BED AGAIN GEE?"

She shouted through the bathroom door.

"MOM'S GONNA FLIP!"

She desperately wiped whatever the sticky stuff was off of her hand, and onto one of Gerard's discarded t-shirts. She heard the water shut off. Gerard stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his hips. He toweled off his hair and then hung it around his neck. He opened the door to his sister with crossed arms scowling at him.

"Morning Mikey."

"You didn't hear me?!"

She gaped, stomping her foot a little.

"I asked you if you've been eating in bed again, cos you spilled something sticky...AND I PUT MY HAND IN IT!!"

Gerard looked at Mikey and could not help cracking up.

"Geeze Mikey, I wasn't eating in my bed, I had a wet dream."

He moved to his dresser and started to look for clothing for school. Mikey followed him over, a confused look on her face.

"What's a wet dream Gee?"

"Well..."

Gerard pulled out a shirt and then rummaged for some socks and underwear.

"...when boys get to be a certain age their bodies start changing. Remember when Mom pulled that book out and showed us? She said we will grow hair and my voice will get lower and your chest will grow bigger?"

"Eww!"

Mikey sniffed.

"Sounds horrible to me."

Gerard dropped the towel off his neck and put his shirt on.

"Oh grow up Mikey, what are you now 10?"

Mikey rolled her eyes, hands going to her hips.

" I just don't like the idea of growing hair in weird places.. And how does that explain your dream thing? I don't remember mum telling us about anything like that."

"Well she didn't tell you. Later...uh...dad took me aside and explained that boys go through other changes. Remember when he was worried that you and I were sleeping in the same bed?"

Gerard slipped his underwear on under his towel and then let the towel drop. Mikey nodded, frowning slightly.

"I remember."

She giggled.

"I thought at the time that he thought the bed was too small and one of us would fall out."

"Well that too, but no, he said that I would start to have these dreams where I feel likeI am floating and sometimes, it will cause my body to do strange things."

Gerard slipped his jeans on the then went to sit on the bed to put his socks on.

"Oh, guess I better change the sheets."

He pulled the bottom one off and tossed in on the floor.

"What kinda strange things?"

Mikey asked, eyes wide and inquisitive. Gerard brushes the dirt off his foot as he puts one sock on.

"Well he said sometimes I could have an erection like at weird moments."

Gerard giggled.

"He said once when he was a teen, he went swimming and he climbed up on a rock to dive in like all his friends and when he got there, there were all pointing and laughing at him cause he had a huge boner for no reason and he jumped in the water with a face plant and it hurt so much!"

Gerard cracked up falling back on the mattress.

Mikey giggled.

"And you got an erection in your sleep?"

She tipped her head to the side.

"But what's the wet dream thing?"

"Well dad said there were two ways you get rid of it...well actually three. I mean you can wait for it to go away of course, but who knows how long that takes. Then you can make it go away by touching or, you can rub on something."

Gerard sat back up and put his other sock on after brushing off his other foot.

"So dad says that all boys get an erection in the morning. He called it morning wood. I don’t understand why still. Anyway, he said that sometimes, guys will rub against the mattress or pillow because they are having a dream and when they wake up, the erection is gone, but there is a mess."

Gerard put his foot down and then placed his hands on his thighs rubbing the jeans down to the knee.

"I guess that is what happened here, but you were here so I hope I didn't push against you. That would be kind of wrong I think."

He stood up and looked at the clock.

"Okay, biology lesson over, you gotta get dressed for school too. At least you showered last night so you can just get dressed."

"Hmmm..."

Mikey mused.

"Well I'm not sticky, so I guess you didn't do that.

She grinned heading for the door.

"I'll get dressed. Will you make pancakes Gee?"

"I don't think we have time for pancakes, but I can make toaster waffles. I will make pancakes tomorrow."

Gerard shooed her out of the room and then pulled out new sheets. He sighed; he would be doing more laundry if this kept happening. He looked at the dirty sheet.

"It isn't really dirty. I bet I can get it out with water and then it will dry in the bathroom."

Gerard dragged the sheet to the bathroom and ran the section with the dried cum under the water. He added a little soap and scrubbed it out. Then he brought it back upstairs and hung it in the corner of the attic where there was sun.

"There."

He then went downstairs to make breakfast.

*

*

*

"Hi sweetheart, how was school?"

Donna walked into the house exhausted. Gerard was just clearing the dinner dishes.

"Hey mom. It was good. Mikey is done with her homework and is in the shower."

"Good."

She kissed his cheek.

"Want something to eat? I made you a plate."

"No honey, I just want to take a bath and get to bed. I have a nine o'clock shift in the morning."

"Mom you work too hard. As soon as I can, I will get a part time job, i promise."

"No Gee, you are doing enough taking care of your sister."

"Okay mom."

Gerard walked down the hall to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Mikey?"

Mikey was enjoying her shower, pretending she was under a waterfall like Pocahontas, she didn't hear her brother. Besides, she had shampoo in her hair, and was much more interested in keeping it out of her eyes than paying attention to what was going on outside of her little bubble.

"Mikey?"

Gerard carefully opened the door.

"Hey Mikey, you almost done? Mom's home and she wants to take a bath so no stealing all the hot water."

Mikey had just finished rinsing her hair. She still hadn't heard Gerard. Turning off the water, she pulled open the shower curtain, and screamed.

"Ahhh Gee!”

She grabbed for a towel to cover herself.

"Hey, I called you, you didn't answer. Mom needs the bathroom, come on."

He then closed the door and went back to the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do that Gerard."

"Yeah I did, she would have used all the hot water."

Donna kissed Gerard's head and then headed to the bathroom.

Mikey was grumpily drying herself off with a big red towel when her mum knocked.

"Be out in a minute."

She snapped.

The door opened and Donna could see her daughter was upset.

"Don't be mad at Gee sweetie, he just wanted to make sure you left me some hot water."

"He walked in on me mom!"

Mikey huffed. busily rubbing her hair to get the worst of the moisture out.

"I didn't even hear him come in."

"Gerard forgets sometimes that you are girl and not just his little sister."

She kissed Mikey's head too and then they switched places.

"Mikey, you want dessert? I made jello earlier."

"Raspberry?"

Mikey called back hopefully.

"Is there any other kind?"

Gerard pulled out the two dishes of jello and placed them up on the table as Mikey came running in still in her towel.

"Hey now. Go get dressed for bed first."

Mikey frowned.

"But but it's _jello_!"

Gerard sighed and nodded. Mikey squealed and hopped up on the chair.

"Want whip cream?"

"Of course."

Mikey replied, like it was obvious. Gerard pulled out the can and shook it up. He then placed a good size whip on Mikey's and his dessert. He then squirted some in his mouth and put the can away. Mikey grinned as she sucked the first mouthful from her spoon, looking up with cream on her nose.

"Mikey..."

Gerard laughed as he swiped the cream off his sister’s nose.

"Can't take you anywhere can I?"

He made a weird slurp sound as she sucked his finger into her mouth to steal it back.

"And you say I'm gross."

"You _are_  gross!"

She giggled, sticking her tongue out, traces of cream around her lips. Gerard laughed and then sucked his finger into his mouth to get the cream she missed. They sat after that eating their dessert and talking about the weekend.

"We should get ready for bed now."

Gerard put the dishes in the sink to soak and then headed to his room. He pulled the sheet down, which was dry now, and put it back on his bed.

"You can't even tell."

He then started to strip for bed. Mikey pulled on her pjs then snuggled under her covers, reaching over to her bedside lamp to turn it off, hoping the werewolf from her nightmare wouldn't return. There was no sign of it now, so she closed her eyes with a yawn, and was soon fast asleep. Gerard climbed in his own bed yawning. He looked at the clock. It was crazy he was tired already.

"Maybe I can get through the next issue."

He propped up his pillows and pulled out his latest X-Men comic and started to read fighting his drooping eyes.

*

*

*

Mikey woke with a start. _It was back_! Heart pounding, she reached for her bedside lamp. Logically she knew it wasn't really a werewolf, but with the light off, it sure looked like one to her. She clicked the switch…nothing. The light didn't turn on. She looked at it as if it offended her, then tried again still nothing. Breath getting a bit fast and shaky, she climbed quietly from her warm bed and tiptoed to the door, fumbling for the handle in the dark. Once in the hallway, she realized with horror that the night lights weren't on. That could only mean one thing, it cut the power!

"Oh no."

She whimpered, feeling her way along the wall to the door to the attic. There was an ominous creaking sound somewhere behind her. Mikey panicked, yanking the door open and flying up the stairs before barreling into Gerard's room and throwing herself onto the bed, landing straight on top of the pile of blankets that contained her brother. The pile of blankets let out a pained oomph noise.

"What the...Mikey? What's wrong?"

Gerard could tell that Mikey was shaking.

"There was a werewolf and then the lights..."

She swallowed deeply, staring wide eyed at him in the darkness.

"Gee, it cut the power!”

Gerard looked outside his furthest window. The street lights were all out.

"Relax Mikey, it's just a black out. No one cut the power, least of all a werewolf."

Mikey frowned, lightly hitting Gerard's arm.

"Don't laugh at me Gee. It was real and I heard it following me in the hall."

"Awww frightened little mouse. come here."

Gerard pulled Mikey into a hug and stroked her hair lightly.

"There there, big brother will keep the big bad wolf away from eating you..."

Gerard then lifted Mikey face and looked deep into her eyes.

"...cause I'm going to eat you myself!"

He then knocked her on her back and pounced on her tickling her to take her mind off the dark and what was scaring her. Mikey squealed, wriggling and thrashing, trying to bat Gerard's hands away from her sides.

"Geeeee.. Stooooop!"

She whined. It turned into a giggle.

"I can't…breathe!"

She panted out.

"Sure you can, that's how you are talking still."

Gerard fingers creeped under her shirt to tickle her ribs and then down to her hips where she was also ticklish.

"NoooOOO!"

She squealed even louder, her hands hitting out, one connecting with Gerard's mouth.

"Ow shit!"

Gerard fell back as his sister got a good one off his jaw. Mikey sat up quickly, eyes wide and hands going to her own mouth in shock. After a second's hesitation, she moved onto her knees and crawled to Gerard's side, reaching out to his hand that was still cupping his face.

"Gee... I'm soooo sorry!"

Tears sprung to her wide eyes.

"I didn't mean to!"

She pulled his hand away.

"Let me see?"

Gerard moved his hand slowly. He could feel the sting, but was sure there would be no bruise. It was probably red though.

"Geeze Mikey, I think you channeled Batman himself on that punch.

Mikey giggled, glad Gerard was ok. She leaned her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

She looked up at him hopefully.

"Pleeeease?"

"As long as you promise not to punch me again."

Gerard shifted over bouncing Mikey in his lap a little to make room for her.

Mikey giggled.

"I *yawn* promise Gee."

She snuggled against him as her eyes started to flutter closed.

"G'night Gee."

She mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

"Mikey, you gotta..."

Gerard looked down at his sister asleep in his lap. She was wrapped around him still in slight fear so he could not easily pry her off without waking her up and she was already exhausted. He didn't need her not going to school cause then he would have to stay home and he had a science test. He sighed and propped the pillows up more. It was not like he ever didn't sleep in this position when reading. He flipped the light since it was still technically on and set his watch to wake them up since they had no alarm clock. He pulled the covers over them and kissed the top of Mikey's head.

"Night night Mikey."

 


	4. No More BBC Before Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank looked over at Mikey and smiled.
> 
> "Look, I'm Spiderman when he hung upside down in the rain!"
> 
> "I am _not_  Mary Jane Watson!"
> 
> Mikey pouted, then giggled, jumping up and kissing him quickly on the lips as the bell rang for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> So this chapter was a lot of fun to write! Just so you remember:
> 
> Gerard is 14  
> Mikey is 11  
> Frank is 10
> 
> This chapter tests Gerard as a big brother for sure and also shows how much Frank cares for Mikey. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

Mikey woke up warm and comfortable. She remembered running to Gerard last night when the power went out and the werewolf returned, and she remembered curling up in his lap, then she guessed that she must've fallen asleep there. Opening her eyes, she saw that they were practically nose to nose, and she stifled a giggle at the funny face he was pulling, she supposed that he was dreaming. Lifting her head a little, she peered over her brother at the alarm clock on his bedside. It was flashing 04:00 in bright red digits, so she had no clue what time it was, and she couldn't reach Gerard's cellphone without waking him up. Sighing, she lay her head back down and closed her eyes, snuggling against her brother, and enjoying whatever time she had left before they had to get up for school. After a couple of minutes she'd fallen back to sleep, pressed close to Gerard's warm chest, a smile on her face.

_"Tell me how much you love me?"_

_Gerard looked at her. She gave him a soft shy smile._

_"I love you more than all the stars in the sky."_

_He loved that it made her giggle when he said that. He pressed his face into her hair smelling the sweet scent she wore. She sat in his lap and laid her head on his shoulder._

_"I want to be together forever."_

_"We will, I promise."_

_He held her hips and stroked them lightly. She looked up and him._

_"Kiss me."_

*beep beep beep*

*beep beep beep*

*groan*

Mikey startled awake.

"Turn it off."

She moaned, burying her face in Gerard's chest, before wrinkling her nose and pulling back completely.

"You smell _icky_!"

She whined, raising an eyebrow.

"And you made a mess again… _ON ME_!"

"Huh...what...?"

Gerard lifted his arm up and turned his alarm off his watch.

"Mikey, what are you...oh man not again."

Mikey giggled, scooting out of the bed, her hair sticking up in an impressive case of bed head.

"You don't smell that bad Gee, but you're still gonna have to change your sheets again."

She stretched her arms above her head, pajama top lifting up to reveal her belly for a moment.

"I'm gonna go wash."

Then she grinned and left the room.

Gerard sighed. He looked down, he actually didn't get it on his sheets this time cause he slept sitting up.

"Huh, well at least that's good."

He jumped up and started to get undressed.

*

*

*

"Yo Mikey, wait up!"

Frank came running up to Mikey in the playground. Mikey spun on her toes, face lighting up.

"Hi Frankie."

She cheered, giggling a little as she saw the buttons on his jacket were done up wrong.

"Who dressed you today?"

She laughed, shaking her head as she fixed his clothing.

"I was in a hurry to get outside."

He pushed her away jokingly.

"So can you sleep over tomorrow?"

Frank scrambled up the jungle gym and hung upside down showing off his tummy. Mikey frowned, climbing up to sit just below him.

"Gee said that mum's gotta work a double, or something. So probably not."

She saw Frank's face fall, which looked funny up the wrong way. She reached up and tickled his belly, making him giggle.

"But you could maybe come to ours? What do you think?"

"Yeah maybe, I can ask."

Frank looked over at Mikey and smiled.

"Look, I'm Spiderman when he hung upside down in the rain!"

"I am _not_  Mary Jane Watson!"

Mikey pouted, then giggled, jumping up and kissing him quickly on the lips as the bell rang for school.

"Come on, we'll be late!"

She called back to him as she ran off across the playground. Frank hung there stunned and then slipped down and ran after her.

*

*

*

"Calm down Mikey, Frank will be here when he gets here."

Gerard was making some popcorn and he had just hung up with the pizza place. He was still surprised that Frank was a vegetarian, but whatever, he just had half the veggie pie covered with sausage for him and Mikey. Mikey knelt on the window seat, the edge of the net curtain in her fingers as she stared down the street, waiting impatiently for her friend to appear.

"But he's ate Gee. What if he decided not to come? What if he tripped over his laces and fell down the stairs and got hurt?"

She was panicking a little now. She turned wide eyes to Gerard.

"Cause he's not very good at tying his laces. They _always_  come undone!"

She turned back to the window.

"It could happen."

Gerard walked up to Mikey and stood behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Even with as clumsy as Frankie is, I am sure he is alright."

As he spoke, Frank's mother's car pulled up and Frank scrambled out of the car and face planted tripping over his laces.

"I'm okay!"

He got up and waved at his mom and he ran up and rang the doorbell. Gerard knew that Linda was waiting for the door to open so she could pull away.

"See worry wort."

Gerard stepped away and opened the door narrowly missing Frank running him over. He waved to Linda and she waved back and she started to pull away. He closed the door and went back into the living room where Frank was jumping up and down explaining something exciting...or that he thought was exciting to Mikey. Mikey watched him bounce, with a big grin on her face.

"Then what happened Frankie?"

"Then he yelled 'To Infinty and beyond and he jumped!"

Frank spread his arms mimicking his next door neighbor. Mikey's eyes went wide.

"Out the window and you _saw_  him?"

"Yup and it was not even falling with style, he went straight down into the bushes!"

"What's so exciting you two?"

Gerard stepped into the area they were in.

Mikey turned with a grin.

"Frankie's neighbor. He jumped out his bedroom window!"

"Uh...why?"

"Cause he watched Toy Story and he thought he was Buzz Lightyear!"

"How old was he?"

Frank grinned.

"That's the best part! He was 18!"

Mikey fell about laughing. She couldn't help it! It was very funny!

"Sounds like he was on something more than Disney movies."

"Huh? What does that mean Gee?"

"Nothing, so why don't you guys pick out a movie and I will grab the popcorn."

"Okay."

Mikey giggled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"What do you wanna watch first Frankie?"

She asked as they moved over to the DVD cabinet.

"Spiderman!"

Mikey rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Why didn't I guess?"

She pulled the movie, crossing to the TV.

"You know, Gee won't like it."

She said, putting the disc in the player and grabbing the remote.

"Poo. Gee can have his boring Stupidman, I'll take Spiderman any day!"

Frank jumped on the sofa and flipped upside down.

"Hey if I hang upside down again would you kiss me again 'Mikey Jane'"?

"Who's kissing who?"

Gerard returned to the living room with the popcorn.

"Frankie was playing on the jungle gym, and he went upside down and said he was like Spiderman when he hung upside down in the rain and Mary Jane kissed him.."

Mikey took a breath.

"So I kissed him."

"Awww that's cute, but you ain't getting a second kiss out of my sister mister."

"Hey, that rhymes!"

Gerard was about to say something else, but the doorbell rang. He left an upside down Frank to go answer it. Mikey heard Gerard opening the door, so quickly leaned down and kissed Frankie's cheek, before giggling, then sitting down next to him and starting the movie.

"Awww, no fair."

Frank flipped back over and pouted, but he snuggled against Mikey.

"You're so warm."

Mikey smiled, but shivered slightly.

"Must be cold out. Your hands are freezing!"

She moved her bare arm away from his cold fingers.

"Hey no fair! Keep me warm too!"

Frank dug his hands under Mikey's armpits making her shriek.

"NOOO!"

Mikey giggle and flailed. Frank pulls Mikey to his chest as his hands slip out and he grabs her around her chest.

"Mine, my Mikey."

*ahem*

Frank and Mikey both look up and see Gerard standing there with the pizza and paper plates.

"Hi Gee!"

"Pizza!!"

Mikey cried happily, throwing off Frankie's arm and jumping up to run over to Gerard.

"Pizza pizza pizza!"

She giggled, grabbing the box from Gerard's hands and taking it to the coffee table, before opening the box and grabbing the first slice. She'd already taken her first bite before the boys joined her on the rug. She had grease dribbling down her chin, but she didn't care. Frank and Gerard just stare at Mikey and then look at each other. Then they sit down on either side of Mikey and join her in the pizza.

*

*

*

"Now if you guys need anything, I will be in my room okay?"

Gerard waves good night to Mikey and Frank and heads to his room.

"So now what do we do?"

Frank has his Spiderman shorts on and he is sitting on Mikey's bed swinging his legs bored.

"Hey, where's your batman shorts?"

Mikey giggled.

"I slept in Gee's bed last night cause there was a werewolf in my room, and he had a wet dream."

"Well maybe he shouldn't be drinking water in bed."

Frank bounced on the bed a little, Mikey pushed Frankie so he fell sideways.

"He didn't spill a drink, silly. He had an erection."

"He had an election?"

Frank moved over to make room for Mikey. He knew she liked the outside best. Mikey rolled her eyes.

" _No_  Frankie. An e _rec_ tion!"

She pointed at his crotch.

"You know…when it gets hard?"

"It does?"

Frank looked down. He pulled his pajamas away from his tummy and looked inside.

"Never happened to me. Maybe Gee's is broken?"

Mikey laughed.

"I don't think so Frankie. Gee said its part of growing up, like when my chest will grow bigger and you'll grow hair in weird places."

"Ohhhh! I have that special assembly coming up next month!"

Frank remembered Mikey telling him about how all the boys were brought one place and all the girls another and Mikey said it was stupid cause they should just tell them everything together.

"Wait...so Gee told you all about this and then showed you?

Mikey shook her head.

"He didn't show me, but he told me about it, cause he had a wet dream the night before too, and I put my hand in it."

She pulled a face.

"It was all sticky."

"Sticky isn't usually wet."

Frank yawned.

"We should go to sleep if we wanna watch cartoons in the early morning."

Mikey frowned, shaking her head in confusion, then sighed.

"Ok Frankie, night night."

She leaned over and turned off her bedside lamp before snuggling down under the covers.

"Hey Frankie?"

She asked after a minute.

"*yawn* Yeah Mikey?"

"You'll keep the werewolf away, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. *yawn* I can do that."

Frank turned around so that his back was to Mikey.

"Night Mikey."

"Night Frankie."

Mikey closed her eyes, and fell asleep quickly.

*

*

*

A rumble of thunder woke Gerard up. He looked at the time.

"Fuck, it' only two."

He saw the streak of lightning.

"Please don’t let us lose power again."

He curled back up and went to sleep.

* * *

Mikey was awoken by the thunder. She didn't like thunder, and the lightning always scared her silly.

"Frankie. _Frankie_!?"

She shook his shoulder roughly, her eyes trained on the corner of the room where the werewolf sat.

"Snrtzzzz. *cough cough snort* Snrtzzzzz."

He batted her away and rolled over. Mikey sniffed and screwed her eyes shut as lightning flooded the room in white. She didn't want to see the werewolf if it was watching her. When the thunder roared overhead, she dived under the covers against Frankie's back with a squeak of fear.

"Too hot, come on Sam, get off me. Go bother mom."

Frank pushed Mikey away. Mikey started crying and climbed out of the bed. If Frankie wouldn't protect her from the werewolf, then she'd have to go to Gerard. A couple of minutes fumbling in the dark, as the power had gone again, and she was climbing into her brother's bed, big wet sobs escaping her as she tried to hide inside Gerard's pajama top.

"Mikey? What's wrong?"

Gerard woke up right away when his sister crawled into bed. She was shaking badly.

"Mikey, talk to me."

"Thunder *sniff* werewolf. Frankie said he'd *sniff* protect me. He. He…"

Mikey burst into a flood of tears against Gerard's chest.

"Shhhh easy Mikey, come here."

Gerard gathered Mikey in his arms and held her tightly as he ran a soothing hand through her hair.

"I got you, I got you Mikey, nothing is going to hurt you I promise."

Mikey shook her head in his chest.

"But you don't _get_  it! Now Frankie's alone, and the werewolf might _eat_  him."

She looked up at her brother with big wet eyes.

"I don't want Frankie to get eaten Gee."

She said, seriously.

"Okay, okay Mikey hold on."

Gerard got up and looked at his watch.

"Fuck."

He fumbled down the stairs to Mikey's room.

"Frank...Frankie..."

The boy was dead asleep and snoring. He picked him up and brought him to the attic.

"Mikey grab my sleeping bag."

Mikey crossed quickly to Gerard's wardrobe and pulled the sleeping bag out, taking it back to her brother's bedside and laying out the bag on the floor.

"Here?"

"Yeah that's good."

She laid it out and Gerard put Frank on it.

"There, he should be good."

Gerard crawled back into bed.

"Better now?"

Mikey nodded, climbing back into the bed and snuggling up to her brother. She was just starting to relax again when lightning flashed bright, and thunder roared simultaneously. With that, she screamed and buried herself in Gerard's chest. Gerard slipped an arm around her and pulled her in tight like before. He ran his fingers through her hair and hummed lightly. By the next lightning strike she was asleep.

*

*

*

_"There's not a cloud in the sky."_

_Gerard leaned up and saw her eyes wide with excitement as she watched the blue of the afternoon. They were lying in the shade of a tree after enjoying their picnic._

_"You're looking at me Gee."_

_"I am."_

_"What do you see?"_

_"Beauty like I have never seen before."_

_She giggles lightly._

_"You flatter me."_

_"You deserve it."_

_Gerard leaned in and kissed her softly. Her lips were like the petals of the flower that he dressed her hair with earlier in the day. When he pulled away, she had a slight blush to her skin._

_"I love you."_

_"And I love you."_

_"Show me."_

_"Gladly."_

_He leaned in again and this time she met him with more. Her soft lips gave way to her soft tongue. He tightened his hold on her and caressed her face. He then moved down her neck and shoulders to her chest. She moaned softly._

_"I love to hear your voice."_

_"I love when you touch me."_

_"Your skin is so soft."_

_"Keep going."_

_She took his hand and brought it down to the bottom of her shirt. She slipped it under and she shivered when he made contact with her warm hidden skin._

_"Sorry."_

_"No, its okay, just your hands were cold from the wind."_

_He reached further and touched the top of her chest where the swell of her breasts were._

_"Then your heart can warm it my love."_

_He leaned down and kissed her again._

Mikey stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up. She was having a nightmare about the werewolf again, but then it changed. Suddenly, it became a lovely dream where she was cuddling her brother, then Frankie randomly showed up and kissed her. Of course, being a dream, she didn't find this weird at all, and smiled into the kiss as she felt both boys stroking her back and chest in a gentle, comforting way. They'd rescued her from the monster, and were now making her feel really safe, and loved.

_"It's going to rain."_

_Gerard looked away from her and saw the clouds forming in the once clear sky._

_"Then I should get you inside for sugar melts in the rain."_

_She laughs at this and pulls him in tighter._

_"I'm not made of sugar silly."_

_"You aren't? Well you taste just as sweet."_

_She laughed again as the first rain drops fell. They turned her pale colored shirt almost clear and he could see the color of her skin through it. It made her more beautiful._

_"I find myself suddenly thirsty."_

_"Is there a way to quench it?"_

_"I believe so."_

_"Then do so."_

_Gerard leaned down and placing his mouth over the center of her breast, sucked the rain from it. She moaned above him._

Mikey shivered at a weird, but not unpleasant feeling. She sighed, her hands moving to the mop of messy dark hair that was tickling her collarbone. Whatever _whoever_  was doing, she didn't want them to stop.

*

*

*

Frank woke up with a groan. He had to pee really badly. He hoped he wouldn't knock Mikey off the...floor? Frank sat up and looked around. He was on the floor in Gerard's room.

"How did I get here?"

Frank sat up on his knees and saw that Mikey was in Gerard's bed. He got up and started to walk over, but the need to pee was too strong so he headed down the attic stairs quickly.

* * *

_"We shall catch a cold."_

_"No my love, the fire will keep us warm."_

_"But our clothing is soaked through."_

_"Then I guess we shall have to remove it."_

_Gerard watched as she stood up away from him and began to unbutton her shirt. She was going teasingly slow, but he liked that. She got to the last button and opened her shirt revealing a simple undergarment. She then undid the zipper to the side of her skirt and it slowly fell to the floor and pooled at her feet._

_"You are like Venus De Milo right now."_

_She blushed._

_"Your turn."_

Frank flushed and went back up the stairs. He walked over to the bed to wake Mikey up. He didn't know what time it was cause the clock was blinking, but it had to still be early enough for cartoons. The sheet and blanket had fallen part way off the bed and Frank picked it up. He looked down at Mikey and smiled with a giggle. She was curled up so that she was pressed closely to Gerard. She had wiggled higher on the bed so Gerard face was hidden in her neck. Frank thought they looked cute, like sleeping puppies. He hoped Sam was okay during the storm last night, but he had mom.

"Mikey. Mikey."

Frank gently shook his friend.

"Time to get up and watch cartoons."

Mikey stirred, grumpily. She was being shaken. Was it an earthquake? Worried that they were in danger, she snuggle further into whoever it was that seemed to be licking the side of her neck. Again, she didn't find the whole _licking_  thing to be weird. Dreams were random like that.<hr />

Gerard groaned as he felt the bed shake. He opened his eyes and saw pale flesh in front of it. He went with is first instinct and kissed it with an open mouth.

* * *

Frank saw Gerard open his eyes for a second and then lean in bite Mikey's neck.

"Wow Gee, are you a vampire now?"

Gerard opened his eyes again and saw Frank standing near him.

"What?"

He pushed up and groggily rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Don’t know, the power went out."

Gerard looked down and saw Mikey sleeping next to him.

"Oh right. Mikey had a nightmare last night about a werewolf and she wanted to sleep here, but insisted I bring you so you won't get eaten."

"Awww that's sweet, but I think you were going to eat her instead."

"Huh? What's that mean?"

"You were biting her neck."

Gerard looked down and saw marks on Mikey's neck. He thought about his dream and shook his head.

"No more BBC before bed."

Mikey frowned as she felt cold. Her human hot water bottle had moved away from her, and was no longer licking her neck. She reached out, making grabby hands and whining at the loss.

"...and I think we have WHOA!"

Gerard was in the middle of a sentence when his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled hard against Mikey. Frank laughed.

"I guess she still wants to sleep."

"Ugh, not like this for sure."

"Mikey, Mikey, come on Mikey wake up."

Mikey was dragged from her dream by Gerard's voice, close to her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her brother, then past him to where Frankie stood at the bedside.

"Is it morning?"

She yawned, letting go of Gerard's shirt to rub at her tired eyes.

"Yeah, storms over."

Gerard sat up fully this time and stretched, the covers falling off.

"Looks like Gee peed in bed!"

Frank pointed to Gerard's pajamas.

"No silly."

Mikey giggled, stifling another yawn.

"He had a wet dream, like I told you about."

"You told him!?"

Gerard was shocked. Frank moved closer and peered down at Gerard's crotch.

"Still looks like pee to me, but no smell."

"Doesn't _feel_  like pee!"

Mikey stated.

"It's kinda thick and sticky."

She grabbed Frankie's hand.

"Here, feel."

Before either boy could stop her, Mikey pressed Frankie's hand against Gerard's pajama clad cock.

"Mikey, what the fuck!?"

Gerard jumped away.

"Oohhh, Gerard said a bad word!"

Gerard stood up.

"I'm going to shower."

He stalked out of the room.

"I think he's mad at us."

"Why?"

Mikey asked innocently.

"What did we do?"

"I don't know. Hey, let's be nice and change the sheets for him."

Mikey nodded, a grin on her face as she went into Gerard's wardrobe to find clean sheets, while Frankie stripped the bed.

"Hey Mikey, your brother's got books behind his bed."

Frank leaned over and fished some of them out.

"Whoa!"

Mikey stuck her head out of the wardrobe to look at Frank.

"Perhaps they fell down there when he fell asleep. Are they comics cause he reads them in bed a lot."

"Not unless comics have naked people in them."

Mikey stepped out with a curious expression on her face.

"What? No! His comics are mostly…whoa!"

Her eyes went wide when she reached Frankie's side and saw what he was looking at.

"Is mine going to get that big?"

Frank stared at the picture. The girl was on her knees with her tongue hanging out and the guy was standing in front of her holding his cock. Frank turned the page and gasped. The girl put in in her mouth.

"Are you supposed to do that?"

He turned another page and the girl had white stuff all over her face. She was smiling up at the guy, whose face was never shown.

"Well _I_  don't know!"

Mikey grabbed Frankie's arm and dragged him with her to sit on the bed, side by side, with the magazine across their laps. She turned the page, seeing a girl with her fingers wrapped around a man's cock.

"Maybe we should ask Gee."

Frank turned the page looking at Mikey.

"I don't think that's a..."

He saw Mikey eyes go wide and looked down at the book.

"Fuck."

Frank had never cursed before, but this picture he had no other words for. The girl was on her knees looking back at the guy, who was behind her with his...in her...

"I thought you only do that when you want to have a baby."

Frank's voice was barely above a whisper.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

Mikey jumped. Gerard _never_  shouted at her.

"We, we were ch-changing y-our.."

Tears started to fall down her face at the angry look Gerard was giving them. She turned and buried her face against Frankie's shoulder, unable to continue. Gerard stepped over quickly and grabbed the magazine. His face was really red.

"You shouldn't go snooping in other people's stuff. You know better than that Mikey, you too Frank."

"I thought they were comic books!"

"Does this look like a comic book to you?"

Gerard shook the rolled up magazine in his hand at Frank. Frank was younger than Mikey and wanted to cry too, but he wanted to protect Mikey. He jumped up and stood in front of Gerard...which was funny cause he just passed his stomach now.

"Look, we were trying to do something nice for you! You don’t have the right to yell at us cause we found something you were trying to hide!"

Frank jabbed Gerard's chest as he craned his neck to look up at Gerard.

"You should stop being mean and yelling cause you made your sister cry!"

Frank pointed at Mikey who was huddled on the bed. Gerard's arms fell along with his anger.

"You...you're right Frankie."

He walked over to Mikey and kneeled in front of her.

"I'm sorry Mikey. I didn't mean to yell like that. I was just surprised to see you guys and..."

Mikey rolled over, turning her back toward her brother and curling up into a tight ball.

"Mikey baby please?"

Frank knew that Gerard thought he messed up. He only called Mikey that when he was really sorry.

"Mikey."

Gerard crawled on the bed and pulled her toward him.

"Mikey, please, I'm so sorry."

Mikey sniffed, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout as she turned her head slowly toward him.

"You, you scared me! We were _only_  trying to do something nice for you!"

Gerard, completely forgetting that he is only wearing a towel cradles his sister in his arms.

"It just shocked me okay? I appreciate you and Frankie trying to help me, but that doesn't include snooping in my stuff."

"Why do you even have stuff like that Gee?"

Frank shuffles over and sits on the bed next to them.

"Frankie, I'm going to be 15 this year...I just...things change when you get older."

"Is that why you told Mikey you have erections and wet dreams?"

Gerard sighs.

"You really need to have this conversation with your mom Frankie."

"Ewwww, no way! I don’t want to hear stuff like this from her. I'd rather hear it from you!"

"Go on Gee."

Mikey encouraged.

"Tell him? Please?"

Gerard sighed, He was not going to get out of this.

"Alright guys, get comfortable."

Frank scrambled up so that he was closer to the head of the bed where they were. Mikey opted to stay in Gerard's lap.

"Okay, so what do you know already?”

 


	5. Well I Guess This Is Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mikey, it's okay, this is normal remember?"
> 
> "How is this 'normal', Gee?!"
> 
> She sobbed, panicking too badly to remember anything right now.
> 
> "I'm _bleeding_  Gee! That's not normal, is it?"
> 
> "It is if you are a girl. It means you can have a baby now...well not now cause mom would kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> So this chapter is several time jumps. We see Mikey at 13 & then at 16. Some light hearted content and then some serious shit will go down. Fair warning. 
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Dammit ~ Blink 182

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

Gerard wakes up in the morning to a screech like he has only heard once before. That was when he and Mikey found out their father was dead. Gerard stumbles out of bed getting his foot caught in the blanket and face planting.

"Oh fucking A!"

He gets up untangling himself and runs to his sister’s room. She is sitting in bed with her legs pulled into her chest trembling.

"Mikey! Mikey what's wrong?"

She still says nothing and Gerard is really worried. He walks over and touches her shoulder, but she flinches away. He is kind of glad now that Frank got sick at the last minute and was not able to sleep over.

"Mikey, come on talk to me."

Gerard looks around the room to see if anything is wrong that he can see. The place where the "werewolf" was is long gone and she has not been scared of that for over a year. In fact it has been that long since she stopped crawling into bed with him.

"Mikey, please baby."

Gerard resorts to his calming tactics. He sits down on the bed and places his hand near her feet and that is when he feels it. His hand is wet. He lifts it up and his palm has blood on it. At first he wonders if she is injured, but then his brain clicks online. Mikey is 13 today. She has always been a late bloomer as their mother calls her.

"Mikey, it's okay, this is normal remember?"

"How is this 'normal', Gee?!"

She sobbed, panicking too badly to remember anything right now.

"I'm _bleeding_  Gee! That's not normal, is it?"

"It is if you are a girl. It means you can have a baby now...well not now cause mom would kill you."

Gerard tried to figure out something that would help them. Finally he relented and called his mom. He explained everything and then she told him to tell Mikey to stay home from school today so they could talk when she got off shift.

"There do you feel better?"

Mikey shook her head miserably, rubbing her middle.

"My tummy hurts."

She sobbed, climbing off the bed to change her clothes and bedding.

"Why don't you go take a bath and I will change your sheets before I go to school."

Gerard was already stripping the bed as he spoke.

"Thanks Gee."

Mikey softly kissed her brother on the cheek then, grabbing clean clothes from her dresser, headed to the bathroom. Gerard changed the sheets and then put the soiled ones in the wash and started that. He then got dressed for school.

*

*

*

"Hey Mikey, I'm leaving now, did you need something? Maybe some pain killers?"

Gerard lightly tapped on the door of the bathroom.

* * *

Mikey was relaxing in the warm water, it really was very soothing. After a while she decided to sink down under the water. She'd seen a girl do that in a movie she watched with their mum last Christmas. The girl had been swim training, but Mikey kinda just liked the idea of being able to hold her breath for a long time. She didn't hear Gerard knock, or him speaking through the door to her. She closed her eyes and stayed under.

"Mikey?"

Nothing. Gerard tried the handle. It was unlocked. He opened it slowly.

"Mikey?"

Gerard looked in.

"Mikey!"

Gerard ran in and pulled his sister from under the water.

" What the fuck are you thinking Mikey!? You could have drowned!"

Mikey wiped water and wet hair from her face, frowning at her brother.

"I was just trying to see how long I can hold my breath. Y'know, like that girl did in Mermaids? Oh no..."

She huffed.

"You didn't watch it. You said it as for girls."

She rolled her eyes.

"Funny how you liked Mean Girls though."

She teased, giggling at him. Gerard looked at Mikey. He thought of what could have happened. How he can lose her one day. He pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly not caring about the water.

"Please don't scare my like that baby. I thought I Was going to lose you Mikey."

"You won't lose me Gee."

Mikey said softly, her wet arms sliding around his waist.

"We're gonna have each other forever. You know that."

"I hope so Mikey. I don't know what I would do without you baby."

"Good thing you don't have to find out."

Mikey looked down and giggled.

"But I think you're gonna be finding out what you do in detention though."

She looked up into his eyes and grinned.

"You've gotta change cause you're all wet, and you're gonna be late for school."

"Awww fuck me. Shit, I might as well just not go then if I’m gonna get detention anyway."

Gerard pouted, but still held her close. Mikey giggled.

"You swear too much Gee."

She shivered against him, the bath water drying cool on her bare skin.

"You’re shaking. Come on let's get you out."

Gerard picked up one of the fluffy purple towels they had and wrapped Mikey up in it. He then carried her up the stairs to his room.

"Mine is warmer cause the heat rises."

He went and grabbed one of his old t-shirts and gave it to her. He then went into the bathroom and grabbed one of his mom's pads and a clean pair of her underwear.

"Okay, so I don’t know a lot about this stuff, but I know this much."

He explained how the pad goes on the crotch area.

"They have other things, but this is what mom uses. I am sure she will talk about more. I'm gonna go make you something to eat so you get dressed and relax in my bed."

He then left the room. Mikey got dressed. She didn't like the pad thing, it felt weird, but she could talk to her mum later about if there was something better. Climbing into Gerard's bed, she snuggled down under the sheets and waited for her brother to return.

"Okay here we are!"

Gerard knew when his mom went through this that salt and chocolate was important. He made Mikey some soup with crackers and had brownies baking in the oven. Mikey smiled, shuffling over in the bed and sitting up against the pillows.

"What flavors the soup?"

"Lentil bean."

Gerard laughed as he watched her nose scrunch up.

"Just kidding its chicken noodle."

Mikey grinned wide.

"I wasn't worried."

Gerard put the soup down on the nightstand.

"Be careful it's hot."

Mikey nodded, a small smile on her lips. After a few minutes of quietly eating, she put her spoon down and turned to her brother.

"Gee? I've been thinking, and I want to get my ears pierced. Would you take me?"

"I think you have to get..."

The alarm went off in the kitchen.

"Hold that thought, be right back."

Gerard ran down stairs and pulled the brownies out of the oven. He tested them for doneness and the let them cool as he went back to his sister.

"Anyway, I think we have to get mom's permission first, but yeah, I would."

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

"I think she will. It's probably the first girly thing you have done in years."

Mikey still had short hair and she still stuck to t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers. She had one dress and it was from a wedding they went to. Donna said she had to wear one. She also had one pair of flat dress shoes. Frank went as her plus one, mostly to keep people from wanting to dance with her, although she danced with him and Gerard a few times.

"Finish your soup; I have a surprise for you."

"You don't have to be girly to have pierced ears."

Mikey said as she picked her spoon back up.

"Frankie said that when he's older, he wants to do it and get tattoos."

She continued to eat.

"Frank also wants to skydive from the mountain we saw on TV. He's a little insane for 12 I think."

He leaves the room and cuts the brownies. He is about to plate them when he gets an idea. Gerard opens the freezer and sees a small pint of ice cream. He pulls it out and switches the brownie to a bowl. He puts the ice cream on top and then some chocolate sauce and whip cream. Finally he tops it with a strawberry, they are out of cherries. He carries it back up with a glass of milk.

"Tada!"

"Ooooh.."

Mikey licked her lips, putting her empty soup bowl on the nightstand.

"You not having any?"

She teased, spotting the two spoons he'd brought with him as she picked up the strawberry and sucked the cream off before biting into the bright red fruit, large eyes staring innocently at her brother.

"I just know you are not going to get all this in that tiny tummy of yours."

He pats her stomach lightly and then realizes he still has not changed from when he hugged her in the bath.

"You eat what you can. I'm gonna change and check the laundry."

Gerard kisses her on the head and then moves to strip out of his wet clothing.

"Oh come on Gee. I was joking. You can share it."

She held out the spare spoon.

"Come eat before the ice cream melts."

She grinned with cream on her nose.

"I will, I promise, I just want to get this done before mom comes home."

He pulls his shirt off.

"At least then I won’t get in trouble for staying home."

He puts on a new one and slips his jeans off. Thankfully they did not get a soaked so his underwear is still fine. Since he isn't going anywhere he just stays in them.

"I'll be back."

He slips down to the basement to put the sheets in the dryer. Mikey ate slowly, not wanting Gerard to miss out. It wasn't long before she heard his footsteps coming back up the stairs.

"Okay all done."

He sits on the edge of the bed and rubs her knee lightly.

"How do you feel?"

"Chocolate helps."

Mikey grinned, her head nodding slightly.

"Is that why mum likes it?"

"That's why I like it at certain times."

They both turn around and see a weary Donna smiling at the top of the stairs.

"Gerard why didn't you go to school?"

Mikey looked from her mum to her brother, who had a mouthful of brownie, then back.

"I was feeling ill and I asked him to stay. I'm sorry mumma."

She gave innocent puppy eyes.

"Awww it's okay baby."

Donna crossed the room and Gerard got out of the way.

"I'll leave you two to talk and go clean up downstairs."

With that he left the two women alone.

_***Time Stamp: Three Years Later ~ July***_

"I'm telling you Gee, the guy is trouble."

Frank had his arms crossed and he was scowling watching Mikey get ready for a date.

"What's his name again?"

"He's called Pete."

Mikey smiled, then stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"And he's _not_  trouble Frankie. You just don't like him cause he said you were short."

She turned back to her mirror, fixing a butterfly hair clip in place to keep her bangs out of her eyes.

"Trust me Gee, this guy is bad news."

Gerard looks at Frank and then at Mikey.

"I trust Mikey's judgement."

"Thank you Gee."

Mikey smiled sweetly at him, before looking smug at Frankie.

*ding dong*

The three of them looked at the door. Frank bolted out of the room.

"*sigh* Sometimes I think he is the big brother."

Gerard ran after him. Mikey rolled her eyes as she tied the laces on her Converse, then headed downstairs to the living room. When she got there, she could sense a certain tenseness in the air between Frankie and Pete. She stooped at the foot of the stairs, still unnoticed, and observed the three boys.

"So where are you going?"

Pete shrugged.

"Out, maybe for food or a movie, maybe both. What's it to you shorty?"

"I worry about the kind of sleaze she hangs out with. She is my best friend after all."

"Yeah and that's all you'll ever be."

Pete says the last part quietly, but Frank hears it and lets out a low growl. Gerard feels Mikey's presence behind him. He holds his hand out. Mikey smiled and stepped forward, taking her brother's hand.

"Hi Pete."

She said shyly.

"Hey babe, looking good there."

Mikey had changed her style a little over the last three years. She still wore t-shirts, but they were cut for her figure now and a little clingy. The jeans were still there, but how they shaped her thighs and sometimes had little things emblazoned on the pockets, which also made her ass look good. Her hair was a little longer now, but still barely touched her shoulders. Mikey blushed a pale pink.

"Thanks Pete."

She murmured.

"You too."

"What time are you coming home tonight?"

Gerard looked at Pete and he shrugged again.

"Don’t worry, I'll have the little princess back before mid..."

That was when Frank launches at Pete. He pushes him to the wall and surprisingly lifts him up.

"She is not a princess! She does not need a man to rescue her!"

"Frankie!"

Mikey cried in surprise, letting go of Gerard's hand and dashing forward to tug on her friends arm.

"Put him down right now."

She said angrily. Frank dropped him and Pete crumbled to the ground. Frank stalked away.

"Frank, I think you better leave."

"Fine, but when he hurts her..."

Frank just let it hang in the air and slammed the door. Mikey dropped to a crouch next to her date, concern in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Pete. Frankie's just overprotective is all. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Man, I didn't think a little shit like him had that much strength."

"Don’t call him that."

Gerard stood there, not offering to help.

"Pete, please try to be nice to Frankie? He <I>is</I> my best friend."

Mikey urged, hopefully.

"Okay, I'll do it for you."

Pete stood up and brushed himself off.

"Shall we go before the midget returns?"

Gerard frowned at this.

"Didn't she just ask you to be nice?"

"Oh yeah, sure, slip of the tongue."

Pete smirked. Mikey giggled then turned to her brother.

"I'll see you later Gee. I'll be back by ten."

She stepped to him and kissed his cheek before grabbing Pete's hand as they headed for the door.

*

*

*

They shouldn't have been able to get in, but Pete had his ways. They shouldn't have been able to get drunk, but again, Pete had his ways. Now he was planning on having another Way, namely the one perched in his lap. Pete had just finished leaving an impressive mark on Aurora's pale skin. She was panting hard into their kiss. If she didn't say yes now, he had one more special drink set up that would cement him in.

"You taste so good babe."

Mikey blushed, not really sure how to respond to that.

"You know it's a little too noisy in here to talk, why don't we move some place quieter?"

Mikey nodded.

"Okay P-Pete."

She stood up off Pete's lap and accepted his hand. Pete snaked a hand around her waist and led her to the back of the building where he knew there were stairs to the second floor. He watched her ass as she climbed them. He led her to one of the rooms and opened the door. You could still feel the fain beat of the music from the bar below, but nothing else. He led her to the bed in room and pulled her back into his lap.

"There isn't this better now? No more shouting, no more crowds, just us."

"Yeah."

Mikey smiled shyly.

"It's better. So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"How bout how beautiful you look tonight..."

He caressed her cheek.

"...and how good you smell..."

He pushed his face into her neck and breathed deeply.

"...and how good you taste..."

He dragged his tongue up from her collarbone to her ear and then nibbled on the lobe. He blew warm air at it and then whispered.

"...and how badly I want you."

"Pete..."

Mikey squirmed away a bit.

"Don't."

"What's wrong babe, we've been going out for a few months now. I know you like me and..."

He ran and hand up her thighs to the back and cupped her ass.

"...you know I like you so why not go that extra step?"

He pulled her in close to his body and kissed her.

 

"Pete…"

Mikey put her hands flat against his chest.

"I've never. I'm not ready."

Pete huffed. This egg was going to take a little more to crack, but he was a patient man.

"Okay babe, can we still make out?"

He gave her that winning smile that he knew made her heart melt. Mikey smiled softly, nodding.

"Sure Pete."

She leaned in to place a light kiss on his lips. Pete pushed into the kiss and in no time they were making out again. Pete moved himself a bit so that he could lay her down on the bed. She protested a little, but He just kept kissing her. He ran a hand over her shirt down his chest and then pushed under it and touched her bra covered breast. It was soft and he massaged it a little murmuring to her how beautiful she was.

Mikey frowned, grabbing his wrist and trying to remove it from her small breast.

"Pete no!"

Pete grabbed her wrist and pulled it above her head pinning her.

"Now it's not nice to stop me when I am only trying to make you feel good babe."

He brought her other slender arm up and pinned it too. He then unbuttoned her jeans and slid his hand inside and over her panties.

"Mmmm, you may be saying no with your mouth, but you are getting wet already. Bet I can make it even wetter."

He moved his hand inside them and started to caress her lightly. Meanwhile he bit at her still covered breast lightly.

Mikey started to panic, struggling against his hold.

"I said _no_ , Pete!"

Tears started to slip from her frightened eyes.

"You said no to my cock. I'm not using my cock though...I can..."

Pete started to move his finger around exploring her till his finger found the way inside. She was warm and wet and tight. He licked his lips at the thought of plunging into the tight heat.

"This would be better if we had less clothing on you know."

He wiggled his finger inside her making her gasp and groan as she did an involuntary arch of her back.

"Pete stop _p-please_."

She begged.

"I d-don't _want_  th-this!"

She started to fight harder.

"You're lying and you know it."

He pressed another finger inside her and swiped his thumb were her clit was.

"STOP!"

She cried, thrashing violently until she suddenly had one hand pulled free.

Pete was too busy to notice that she was free till he felt his face on fire where she had clawed it.

"You fucking bitch!"

He back handed her hard. That was the final straw. Mikey balled her fist and punched him hard in the jaw, knocking him sideways, before scrambling off the bed and darting to the door, yanking it open.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!"

She screamed back at him before running. She could hear him chasing after her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Pete ran after her. He went to grab her by her hair, but that only worked for a second. She slipped away easily cause it was so short. She barreled down the stairs and back into the bar. Pete knew there was only one other way out so he moved around to the front to wait for her. Mikey ran through the bar and out the door, skidding to a stop when she saw Pete in front of her.

"Please Pete, leave me alone?"

She panted her voice weak and small.

"I won't tell Gee what you did if you stop now."

Pete stalked up to her pinning her against the wall.

"You're damn right you won’t say anything to him."

He then hit her making her dizzy and dragged her into the alley.

"I was going to do this nicely in a bed which is what I thought you deserved, but clearly, you deserve to be treated like the bitch you are."

He pulled her around the side where a bunch of crates were laid. There was an old blanket there that Pete had used quite a few times. He shoved her down and pulled her shirt off using it to tie her wrists together. He then pulled her jeans off and threw them aside. He ripped her panties off and shoved them in her mouth.

"This could have been the best experience of your life, one that you would have bragged about like all the others had, but now you will he begging me to stop...like the others."

Mikey sobbed behind her gag, eyes wide and frightened as she continued to struggle weakly. Pete unbuckled his own jeans and slipped them down just enough. He moved up behind her and grabbed her hair pulling her head up.

"Ready for the ride of your life?"

Mikey shook her head desperately, but it sent pain through her scalp where Pete held her hair, so she stopped, whimpering in terror, face wet with tears, and streaked with the eyeliner that her mum had taught her how to apply. Then there was pain in Pete's head and he saw stars. He fell away from her and groaned clutching his scalp. He pulled his hand away and there was blood.

"That will teach you, you rapist bastard!"

Pete saw a fist coming at his face and then nothing.

"Hey hey, are you okay? He didn't...did he?"

A blanket was thrown over Mikey's mostly naked body. Mikey curled in on herself, pulling her panties out of her mouth in disgust, gagging a bit and not meeting her rescuer's eyes. She shook her head slightly, staring at her still restrained wrists.

"I'm going to hurt you, but I'm going to untie your wrists okay?"

Mikey flinched as his hands reached for hers. She kept her eyes on the ground, occasionally glancing toward where Pete still lay unconscious on the dirty ground.

"Can I help you up?"

Mikey swallowed and looked up slowly.

"Can, can you t-turn round. So I can g-get d-dressed? Please?"

The guy picked up her jeans to hand them to her.

"Um...I don’t know if you want to. He threw them in puke."

He heard her make a cross between a disgusted noise and a sob.

"Look, I know you don't know me and after nearly being violated, the last thing you want to do is trust, but is there anywhere I can take you?"

Mikey nodded slowly as she wrapped the blanket around her waist. It went around her narrow hips twice.

"Home."

She sniffed.

"It's n-not far."

Her voice was little more than a whisper.

"Honey, I would drive you to NY if that is where you lived."

He looked for her shoes, but didn't see them. The alley was full of broken glass.

"I'm going to carry you. My car is on the other side of the street across from the bar."

He felt the need to tell her everything he was going to do before he even did it.  Mikey looked at the glass, then her bare feet. She nodded, her arms wrapped around herself as she shook slightly. He was gentle when he picked her up. She trembled in his arms. He was ready for it. He carried her like she was the most precious thing in the world. He held her as he opened the car door and placed her inside. He then went around and got in. When he turned on the car he adjusted the heat and was glad he was listening to a classical station. She stuttered out the directions to her house. It was quiet except for the music after that.

*

*

*

Frank looked at the clock for the 100th time. It was well past the time that Mikey said she would be home. Gerard had called him to come back and apologize for kicking him out.

"Look you stay here in case she shows up, I'm gonna just drive around and see if I see them and..."

Lights in the driveway alerted them both. Frank looked out the window and frowned.

"That's not the douche bags car."

He saw a stranger get out wearing some kind of old fashion hat. He looked older than Gerard. He walked around to the passenger side and lifted someone from the seat.

"Holy fuck, it's Mikey!"

Mikey heard the front door open and looked over with sad, teary eyes. Gerard and Frankie were rushing toward her; she dropped her gaze to her lap, biting her lower lip nervously. Gerard saw that his sister was wrapped in a blanket. At the bottom it showed she had no shoes and unless she had them rolled up high, she was not wearing anything else. He wanted to rush up and grab her and let Frank take the guy, but he needed to hear from Mikey. Frank was also having trouble holding himself back.

"Where's Pete?"

The guy finally spoke.

"Is that the piece of shit that tried to rape her?"

Frank let out a frenzied scream and Gerard dropped to his knees. He let her go out with him. He let her leave the house with him. It was all his fault. He was the worst big brother ever. Mikey started all out crying again. She needed her brother and her best friend to be there for her right now, not to fall apart or go hunting for Pete, or whatever was on their minds.

"G-Gee? Frankie?"

She reached out a shaky hand toward them.

"Um...can we go inside please. I think we can explain it better and I am sure she wants to put something more respectable on."

Mikey nodded, her hand wrapping back around herself as she watched Gerard climb to his feet.

"Yeah, of course sorry I just..."

"Hey, I get it; I would be losing it if I were in your shoes."

The guy gave a small smile. The four of them went inside.

"Where is your room?"

"I can walk."

Mikey said quietly, indicating that she wanted to be set down.

Gerard saw the clear worry on the man's face as he set Mikey down carefully and she wobbled before she fell.

"Mikey!"

Frank ran up to her, but the man stopped him.

"NO! Don’t touch her!"

"Why the fuck not?!"

Gerard could see that Frank was getting pissed at the stranger.

"Cause asshole, she was nearly raped! Would you want anyone to touch you after that especially a man!?"

Frank stopped.

"I didn't...I thought..."

"Exactly."

He bent down.

"Your body is still stressed from the experience. Walking is a bad Idea. Let me or..."

He pointed to Gerard who was still standing back a bit.

"...do you want him to help you?"

Mikey shook her head slightly, looking down.

"Can you?"

She asked quietly, looking up at the man with worried eyes. He nods and picks her up again. He carries her to the room she indicates. Once she is safely on the bed, he closes the door. Gerard is speechless.

"She chose you."

"Right now I rescued her from a bad situation. She has trust in me. Give her some time."

"How about some coffee?"

Frank was in the kitchen before Gerard could even move. He set to brewing the pot. He also put on some hot water cause Mikey liked hot chocolate all year round.

* * *

Mikey reached into her nightstand top drawer and pulled out a clean pair of panties and slipped them on, dropping the blanket onto the floor by her bed. Then she opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a faded band shirt that was probably Gerard's, and changed into that, taking off her bra first. She threw both her bra and the top she'd worn on her date in the general direction of her hamper, then lay down and pulled her blanket up over herself, up to her chin. She lay in silence, just barely holding herself together.

 


	6. Warrior Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The three of us are like the three corners of a triangle. We need all of us to make a whole. Do you get it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Wow, another one almost complete! Gees and I had a lot of fun with this chapter. It felt good to empower Mikey! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: October***_

It had been two and 1/2 months and both Gerard and Frank were still worried about Mikey. Ever since the mess with that asshole, she had not been the same. Sure they made a good friend in Patrick and found out that he was going to community school like Gerard, just two years ahead, but it was not worth the sacrifice of his baby sister. Mikey had taken to wearing long sleeves and unflattering jeans. She also wore oversized hoodies to hide her body shape. She was afraid to be...a girl.

"Frankie, we need to do something. We need to show Mikey that she is more than what that asshole made her out to be."

Frank flexed his hand. It was healing nicely, unlike Wentz's jaw, which he broke in three places.

"I know Gee, but what can we do?"

"Well I had an idea. So can we forgo your birthday this year to take Mikey out?"

"She won’t go though Gee."

"You let me worry about that part. There is a costume party in the city. It's for college kids, but both Patrick and I can get you guys in. You have to go with me and be my plus one and Patrick will take Mikey."

It was not a bad idea since Patrick was the only one that could touch Mikey without her stiffening or flinching. Even Gerard scared her for some reason.

"So costume, what are you going to dress Mikey as a nun?"

Gerard smiled and shook his head.

"Nope...a princess."

*

*

*

"Hey Mikey, Mikey can you come here please?"

Mikey walked quietly out of her room and down the stairs to the living room. She was wearing baggy jeans, a dark purple and black striped button up shirt, with a short sleeved black hoodie over the top. She had her hands stuffed in her pockets, and her new glasses perched on her nose, as she now refused to wear her contacts, and preferred to hide behind the black frames.

"What's up Gee? Oh, hi Frankie."

"Hey, so Frankie's birthday is Saturday and we were trying to come up with ideas."

"Yeah, I don’t want to do the same old boring shit I have done for the past...well ever."

Frank waved his hands around and Gerard saw Mikey trying not to giggle.

"So."

She sucked her lips into her mouth to stop from laughing.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well the local scene sucks, but there is a college run party that is being held in the city and you have to be in college to go, but you can take anyone and..."

Gerard saw Mikey about to protest so he pulled out the hammer.

"...Patrick wants to take you."

Mikey's eyes widened.

"He _does_?"

"Yeah, he does and I would take Frankie."

"Why Gee, you want me to be your date?"

Frank batted his eyelashes and that did make Mikey laugh.

"You guys going gay on me?"

She giggled.

"Cause _I_ ship it."

Frank threw himself over Gerard's lap and pretended to swoon. That lasted all of three seconds till he was pushed to the floor.

"Ow hey!"

"Sorry Frankie, you aren't my type."

"Oh yeah, what is your type then?"

Gerard got quiet and looked at Mikey. Mikey was busy pulling Frankie back onto his feet and didn't see the look.

"Yeah Gee, what's your type, cause you never seem to go on dates."

She teased, plopping down onto the other sofa and staring intently at her brother, a small smirk playing on her lips. Suddenly she turned to Frank.

"And for that matter, what's _your_ type Frankie?

She full on grinned, looking from one boy to the other.

"Oh baby, you know I'm not picky."

Frank dropped to his knees in front of her.

"You wanna be my type?"

Mikey rolled her eyes, clipping him round the side of the head lightly.

"Who says you're _my_ type?"

She raised an eyebrow sassily.

"You wound me Mikeyway, I have nothing left to live for."

Frank pulls a pretend dagger out of thin air and shoves it in his chest. He falls dramatically backwards and take 10 min. to die as his body shakes. Gerard is watching Mikey smile and laugh and knows that they won.

*

*

*

"How the fuck is this a couple costume?"

"Easy, Kenickie was Danny's best friend. I mean unless you want to go as Sandy. I'm sure that Mikey can lend you a pair of skinnys."

"Fuck you Way."

Frank stalked to the bathroom to change. Gerard turned to Mikey.

"So Patrick is going to be Hercules."

Mikey raised an eyebrow, arms crossed over her chest.

"So that makes me...?"

She knew the answer, she just wanted Gerard to say it, so she could tell him to shove that idea, and her sword, where the sun don't shine.

"Xena."

Gerard can see that it was not what Mikey thought she was going to here. She thought she was going to be the eye candy that hung out with Hercules and was always being captured and then rescued by the end of the show.

"Xena? The warrior _princess_?!"

Mikey put her hands on her hips.

"I'm _not_ a fucking princess Gee."

"Your right. You’re not, not in the conventional sense that they need to be rescued all the time. Instead you are a princess that kicks ass and fucks with anyone that hurts your friend or the people that you love. You walk tall and carry a huge sword ready to shove in any asshole that thinks they can take advantage of you."

Gerard walks to the closet and pulls out an exact replica.

"You have to peace tie it for the party of course, but it's yours."

Mikey stared wide eyed at the sword.

"Can I,  can I hold it?"

"Sure."

Gerard handed the sword over and watched as his little sister's eyes lit up.

"I _love_ it Gee."

She grinned, stepping forward and kissing him smack on the lips before stepping back to examine the sword more closely.

Gerard touched his lips with his fingers.

"Wanna see the rest of the costume?"

"Definitely."

She grinned, eyes still glued to the sword in her hands. Gerard went back into the closet and pulled out of outfit.

"What do you think?"

"Whoa!"

Mikey said, placing the sword down and carefully taking the costume from her brother's hands.

"This really looks like something Xena wore."

She ran her fingers over the soft brown leather, and contrasting metal decals.

"It's so cool."

Gerard was ready to tell her that she could wear a long top under it or leggings, but he had a feeling looking at her reaction to the outfit that he would not have to say anything.

"Yeah, Patrick found a Hollywood style costume shop to buy yours and his from. So does that mean you will go?"

Gerard kept his fingers crossed she would say yes.

Mikey nodded, a wide grin spreading on her face.

"Hell yeah!"

She giggled.

"Guess I'm gonna have to dig out my contacts and eyeliner again too."

She tilted her head, frowning slightly.

"What shoes should I wear? My Converse high boots, or do you think my Walking Dead high tops would be better?"

"Actually...we had these in mind."

Frank came out with a shoe box and presented it to Mikey."

"Oh. My. God!"

A smile grew with each word that came out of Mikey's lips.

"I love them!"

She threw her arms around Frankie's neck and kissed him full on the mouth, before stepping back, the shoes in her hands, and her eyes wide and bright.

"Thank you."

She looked between them.

"Both."

Gerard and Frank are both frozen. Frank reaches up and his lips as he watches Mikey leave the room with everything to put it in her room.

"I guess that is a yes."

Gerard nods and pulls out his phone to call Patrick.

*

*

*

Patrick pulls up to the Way household. He checks his costume in the mirror and then gets out and heads for the door. Gerard opens the door as he arrives.

"Hey there Danny looking good."

"Not so bad yourself there Hercules."

They laugh and Patrick walks in. He sees Frank sitting in the living room playing with his zippo.

"Those things will kill you kid."

Frank looks at him and smiles.

"So will a blow job in a car at 55 miles an hour, but that doesn't people from doing it."

Gerard and Patrick laugh.

"Mikey's getting dressed, she should be out soon."

"I'm out now."

Mikey said from the foot of the stairs, her leather halter top style tunic and matching skirt looked amazing with her high heeled sandals that laced all the way up to her knees, with heavy black eyeliner and a grin on her lips.

"We ready to go?"

All three men just stare at her for a moment. None of them have seen her in anything more revealing than a long nightgown recently.

"Uh...yeah, I'll just..."

"Right, we can..."

"Fuck you look hot."

"Frankie!"

"Ow!"

Both Patrick and Gerard slap Frank upside the head.

Mikey giggled.

"Aww Frankie. You look good too."

She looked at her brother and Patrick.

"You all do."

Finally the four made their way out to Patrick's car. Mikey sat in the front with Patrick and Gerard and Frank were in the back.

"Okay guys, let's get this party started."

Patrick turned on the car and the Misfits flooded it as backed out of the driveway.

*

*

*

Gerard was feeling good. The party was fun, the booze was a plenty. He opted to stay away from the party favors though. He just stumbled out of the bathroom and scanned the place for Frank and his sister. He saw them on the dance floor and headed over. Mikey was a bit buzzed, having eaten two caramel apple jello shots. She was dancing close to Frankie, as everyone was kinda squished together, and she was loving the feeling of not being scared anymore. She had one arm draped over his shoulder, her fingers gripping the back of his collar as she danced and laughed with him. She had been dancing with Patrick too, but he'd gone to talk to a girl that Mikey recognized from a photo he'd shown her of his ex-girlfriend. She knew he wanted to get back with her, so she was happy to see him laughing with her in the corner of the room, then a minute later, kissing her. Mikey felt someone move up close behind her and looked back, smiling when she saw her brother.

"Hi Gee. Having fun?"

"Yup, what about you Frankie."

"Mmmm, couldn't be better...well I could if that cute mad lab assistant came around again with those test tube drinks."

"Did I hear that someone was looking for me?"

A slutty looking girl in a lab coat and a red bra and panty set sashayed over to them and put an arm on Frank's shoulder.

"Hey there big daddy, you want one?"

She held out the text tube rack with the bright colored drinks in it. Frank nodded and took one. She then turned to Gerard sliding her hand off Frank and tickling the back of his neck with her finger tips.

"Well aren't you a tall drink of water."

She stepped between Gerard and Mikey and pushed herself against his chest.

"Hey, how about with ditch the muchkin club and go have a little party of our own, huh honey?"

She jangled a key in Gerard's face.

Mikey frowned, then stepped forward, tapping the girl on the shoulder.

"Hey slutbag, back off. The boys are with me."

She wasn't sure where her burst of confidence had come from. It could've been the drinks, or it might have been her outfit, but either way, she didn't like the idea of Gee going off with this girl, and would do whatever to stop it. She put one arm round Frankie's shoulders, and the other around Gee's, giving the girl a "Try me" look.

"Honey, you are not woman enough for both of them, now why don’t you just stick with the boy and let me have the man."

She curled her free arm around Gerard's shoulders and lifted her leg rubbing her inner thigh against Gerard's crotch. Mikey had had enough. Keeping one arm around Gerard's neck, she removed her other from Frankie, and shoved the girl backwards, away from her brother.

"I _said_ back off bitch!"

She reached back and grabbed Frankie's hand, pulling him toward her as she pressed against Gerard's side.

"Come on boys, let's get another drink."

She smirked, feeling both boy’s arms winding around her. She knew she'd won. The crowd parted for them as they made their way to the bar.

"Wow Mikey, that was impressive!"

Frank hopped up on a stool and then helped her up.

"She had to be at least 10 years older that you!"

"I don't think she was that old Frankie."

Frank scoffed.

"Obviously Gee since you have a decent chubby from her thigh rubbing against you."

Gerard looked down and made a squawk sound and crossed his own legs on the bar stool. Mikey giggled, ruffling Gerard's hair.

"Aww Gee. Did the slutty girl get you all worked up?"

She teased, before nodding to the bartender and asking for another jello shot.

"No, shut up."

Gerard grumbled and put his head on the bar holding up a finger.

"You're too easy Gee."

"Fuck you Frankie, you seem to be sporting something too so I wouldn't talk cause I know it was not the slut that gave you that."

Gerard smirked in triumph as Frank turned the color of the drink placed in front of him which he downed in a heartbeat. Mikey too blushed red, as she realized that if it hadn't been the slut who got Frankie turned on, then it must've been… _her_. She sucked the shot down quickly. She'd done that to him? Why, did he fancy her or something? She quickly ordered another, before Gerard could tell her to slow down. The three sat there not saying anything just drinking when Patrick came up with his ex...or was she, on his arm.

"Hey you three, I'm gonna give Meril a quick ride to the hotel and...whoa, Gee are you alright? "

“Yeah Pat. If we get to out of it, we’ll just head up to the room early.”

Frank gave him thumbs up and then found himself being jerked back on the dance floor. Gerard too as he waved to Patrick. When they got there, he realized that he was in the same position as before with Frank on one side and Mikey in the middle.

"Hey Mikey, what gives?"

"I wanna dance with my boys."

She said, definitively. A huge grin on her face as she started to move between them. Gerard looked at Frank over Mikey's head. Frank just smiled.

"I guess we can't argue with a warrior princess Gee."

"Damn straight."

Mikey grinned, pulling Frankie closer to her, and feeling Gerard at her back. She reached back to grab his hands, and relocated them on her hips. They moved to the music a bit awkwardly at first, neither of them used to dancing with three, but after a few songs they got into it. The DJ played a few silly Halloween songs like Monster Mash and Purple People Eater and they laughed and danced separately to those. Then the normal music came back and they moved back together. Gerard was really happy seeing Mikey relaxed and acting like she used to before the incident. A different girl in a lab coat came about with a tray of test tube drinks. They each took one and clinked them together, after Gerard raised his high.

"Here's to getting back to being us."

 

" _A new and improved_ us!"

Mikey cheered, knocking back her day-glo pink drink. She didn't know what was in it, and it tasted like strawberry battery acid, but she was buzzed already, so after a quick grimace and shudder, she laughed, and continued to dance. The music changed to something slower and a little more sensual.

"Hey, so I'll let you guys dance to this one."

Gerard started to pull away.

Mikey put her hand over Gerard's and looked back at him.

"Don't?"

Gerard have her a look. Can't she see that he was in the way?

"No really Mikey, it's okay. You have a good time with Frankie."

Mikey turned round completely now, grabbing both his hands in hers.

"I said _don't_!"

She looked into his eyes; she could feel Frankie pressing in against her back now, his hands on her waist. She smiled.

"I wanna dance with both of you."

Gerard looked into his sister's eyes and saw so much love and affection for himself.

"Okay Mikey."

She grinned, pulling him close and wrapping her left arm around his neck, while reaching back to tangle her fingers in the back of Frankie's hair and moving with them both. All around them couples were swaying to the heavy beat of the song. A few of them were doing some soft grinding moves and Frank had to laugh about the cliché of it all. He leaned in a whispered to Mikey.

"Check out the couple dressed as Roman gladiators acting like they are in Dirty Dancing."

Mikey glanced over, grinning at the sight.

"Like this?"

She pushed back against him and wiggled her bottom, teasingly. Frank smirked and pressed against her more moving his own hips against her.

"Nah, it's more like this."

He wrapped an arm around her chest and really worked his hips against her ass.

"Oh."

Mikey gasped.

"I see."

She grinned, meeting Gerard's eyes.

"Can you dance like that Gee?"

Gerard smirked feeling the alcohol giving him confidence.

"Oh honey did you forget who I was playing right now?"

Gerard went into a perfect Danny Zuko impression and started to dance the way he did in Grease with Sandy. He grabbed Mikey's hips and moved his body fluidly against him. Mikey closed her eyes and just went with the music. She almost forgot that there were other people around them. Frank kept up his moves and soon they were all swaying together with Mikey trapped securely between them. Frank leaned in to whisper something else to Mikey, but he got to close and ended up breathing heavily on her ear instead. Mikey's breath hitched. She felt warm and safe with her two favorite people in the world pressed up close against her. She tightened her hand in Frankie's hair, pulling a little to keep him close, while pulling Gerard's face into the other side of her neck.

 It was a slightly awkward position for Gerard, but Mikey was getting taller all the time so the height was not too bad, still it was a really intimate position and he could smell her body spray, which he always loved and he leaned in to get more of it rubbing his nose against her skin and his lips accidently. Mikey smiled, twisting her fingers in Gerard's hair now too. She'd never felt anything as right as this moment.

"You smell really good."

He spoke into her skin watching it gain little bumps as his hot breath affected it. Before he realized what he was doing he kissed the raised skin. Mikey shuddered, her mouth dropping open, eyes fluttering.

"Y-You too."

The sound that escaped from her made him do it again. At first closed mouth kisses and light pecks, but then he got bold and parted his lips a little allowing the skin to become slightly wet.

Frank was in his own world of Mikey's pressed body against him. He had his face buried in her hair when she suddenly tipped her head back more and he could smell whatever scent she sprayed herself with that day. He inhaled deeply and then moved to whisper in her ear.

"Anyone ever told you that you smell delicious Princess?"

"Taste me."

She whispered, not even sure who she was talking to now, and not really caring. Neither boy being conscious of the other one's actions both obeyed her command. As if they had agreed on this earlier, them both licked up the side of her neck and then made wet open mouth kisses while tightening their hold on her.

"Yeah. Like that."

Mikey moaned softly, fingers tightening in the two boy's hair. They continued to move to the music like that. Frank attacked her neck and Gerard moving slowly up it till he hit her jaw line. He nibbled at the soft skin there getting dangerously close to her face.

Mikey's breath was becoming faster, ragged.

"Let's."

She swallowed, mouth dry.

"The room."

Mikey's breath was becoming faster. She wanted him to kiss her, but he seemed hesitant, so she took matters into her own hands and turned her face toward him, pressing her lips to his. Gerard melted into the kiss. He pushed a hand into her hair and deepened it. Frank pulled back a bit when he felt Mikey's body move a bit to the right. He looked and saw that Mikey and Gerard were kissing. He waited for something to tell him that it was wrong or for him to be upset or jealous, but there was nothing. Nothing, but the feeling that this was okay. Mikey opened her mouth as she moaned into the kiss. She could still feel Frankie behind her, and decided that she wanted to kiss him too…when she'd finished being kissed by Gerard of course. Gerard's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He broke the kiss looking in a daze and reached for it.

*Hey Gee, looks like I am not going to make it back to the room tonight. That means you can stay with Frank and give our warrior princess a room all to herself. Saves you some headache right?*

Gerard saw Patrick's text and then looked up. Mikey was kissing Frank. Mikey couldn't decide who's kiss was better. This would take a bit more investigating. Still kissing Frankie, she reached out her hand to Gerard, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him back against her.

"Uh...I think we should head up to the rooms. Patrick isn't coming back so..."

Gerard felt Mikey grab both his and Frank's hand and pull them out of the ballroom and towards the elevators. Frank was breathless from his kiss. He could not wait to get to the room.

*

*

*

Gerard stood to the side a bit and watched Frank and Mikey make out a little more in the elevator. He had made a decision while they rode up. When they got to the floor he walked to the room that him and Mikey were sharing and moved his stuff to Patrick's and then Frank's with Mikey’s. By the time Frank and Mikey stumbled in he was done.

"Hey so why don’t you guys share a room and I will take Patrick's."

"You sure Gee?"

"Yeah, I'm tired anyway. Have a good night you two."

Without saying another word, Gerard handed Frank the key and disappeared into his new room. Mikey didn't like that idea. She turned to Frankie.

"I want Gee here too. You okay with that?"

"I'm fine with whatever you want, but I think he thinks there is no room for him with...us. Is there an us now?"

Frank was a little confused. He had known he had feelings for Mikey for the last year, but he never allowed himself to feel this strongly.

"I hope so."

Mikey smiled softly, running her fingers down Frankie's cheek.

"But I can't picture any future without Gee right next to me too."

Frank pulled her in close and hugged her tightly, kissing her softly.

"What if he still says no?"

Mikey frowned.

"Have you <em>ever</em> heard Gerard say no to me?"

She raised an eyebrow, then kissed Frankie's cheek, and headed off to find her stubborn brother. She went through the bathroom that joined the two hotel rooms, and found Gerard lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Gee?"

She said softly, moving to his side and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah Mikey what's up?"

"You're being silly Gee."

She answered matter of factly.

"Come back and join us, please?"

"I'm good really Mikey, I'm tired. You and Frank have a good time, I'll just..."

"You know we can't have a good time without you Gee right?"

Frank walked in and pulled a chair up next to Mikey. He laid a hand on her leg as he spoke.

"It's not the same without you."

Mikey smiled softly at Frank, then turned back to her brother.

"He's right. We both want you there too. Please Gee?"

"Why though? You could have a great relationship with Frank and live a normal life. You are so close in age too. You guys are perfect together."

"I'm only perfect if you're with me too."

Mikey moved to sit closer to his side, taking his hand in hers.

"I can't be a Warrior Princess without you both at my side."

Gerard felt his resolve breaking.

"What can I offer you that is better than Frank?

"Not better."

Mikey shook her head.

"Different."

She tried to think how to explain it.

"The three of us are like the three corners of a triangle. We need all of us to make a whole. Do you get it?"

Gerard looked at Frank.

"Do you feel the same?"

Frank looked at Gerard and smiled.

"I don't mind sharing cause I trust you Gee."

"And there's no one in the world I'd trust as much as you two."

Mikey smiled softly.

"So what do y' say Gee?"

Mikey was looking at him with so much sincerity that Gerard could only think of one thing to say.

"I love you."

Mikey's smile grew wider.

"I love you too."

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. When she pulled back, she turned to meet Frank's eyes.

"And I love you too."

She kissed him softly.

"And I love you both...but not in that way Gee. Don't get me wrong, you're a good looking guy and all, but..."

Gerard laughed.

"Will you just shut up and kiss her please?"

Frank smiled.

"With pleasure."

Frank gently pulled Mikey to him and kissed her. He eased himself out of the chair and onto the bed. touching her softly. Gerard took a moment to appreciate this and then moved up behind Mikey and started to kiss her neck. Mikey shivered, a soft gasp escaping her lips, allowing Frank's tongue to slip inside. She tangled her tongue with his and enjoyed the feeling of being surrounded with love. Frank began to move Mikey back on the bed and Gerard made room. Soon he was leaning on the headboard with Mikey between his legs and Frank in front of her. Frank reached down and started to unlace the front of the bodice of the costume, while Gerard unzipped the back. They were working together as if they planned it all. Mikey reached for Frank's shirt, trembling fingers slipping it up his body. When both boys were done, the top fell away revealing a simple bra and an expanse of skin they had not seen since the summer when they would go swimming.

"Beautiful."

Gerard breathed the words against her neck as he kissed her shoulders and then the top of her spine. Frank finally broke the kiss with her gasping for air so he could slip the rest of his shirt off. Mikey didn't have words right now, even if she wasn't gasping. Instead, she just turned on her knees to face Gerard, and started work on his shirt next. Gerard watched as Mikey revealed his own skin. Her lips were bruised with the kiss that Frank gave her. He leaned in to taste. Frank carefully undid the bra clasp and the simple garment fell away revealing Mikey's chest to Gerard. Mikey let her bra fall into her lap as she slid her small hands over his smooth chest, fingers brushing his nipples as she moaned softly into the kiss. Frank reached down and undid the zipper at the back of the skirt. He pulled it down slowly revealing her lower back and ass to him. She was wearing a simple pair of cotton panties and it made him groan to see them.

“Fuck.”

Mikey lifted up on her knees, allowing Frank to lower the skirt further. She continued to kiss Gerard, leaning her head down toward him, her hands softly framing his face. Frank was kissing his way down her spine to the top of her ass as he pulled the skirt down and off. He left the panties on cause they looked so innocent on her. Gerard let his hands wander down from her shoulders to her hips. He pulled her into his lap. Mikey could feel Gerard's erection, pressed against her stomach. It made her whimper with a need she'd never felt before.

"Please."

She whined softly, not really even knowing what she was asking for. Gerard pulled away from Mikey and then started to roll her over gently onto her back. Frank moved to the other side of her and stole a kiss as Gerard moved down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Mikey closed her eyes, her back arching, hands buried in Gerard's greased back hair, pulling him closer. Frank moved down to join Gerard. Mikey whimpered, writhing slightly as she moved one hand to Frank's hair, holding them both to her. Frank reached down and caressed Mikey over her panties. Gerard moved back up to kiss her.

"Ohhh."

Mikey breathed, unable to focus on just one sensation at a time. The room was quiet except for the little moans and whimpers coming out of Mikey's mouth. Then Frank broke the silence.

"Can I?"

Frank played with the elastic band of her panties lightly with one finger caressing the skin underneath, Mikey shivered, breaking her kiss with Gerard. She looked down at Frank.

"Please."

She smiled softly. Frank smiled back and moved down. He slowly moved to take the panties off. Gerard watched as Frank gingerly gripped the edge of the fabric and slowly pulled it down revealing more of Mikey then they had seen before. Mikey's cheeks pinked at being seen like this, but she didn't try to hide. She _wanted_ them to see her. When Frank pulled them the rest of them off he dropped them on the edge of the bed. He got down on his stomach and moved up close. He looked up at Mikey for another go ahead. Mikey nodded, feeling Gerard gently stroking his fingers up and down her sides as he watched what Frank was doing. Frank had watched a million porns, but nothing really prepared him for what it looked like up close. Still he knew what to do. Taking a breath that he would do it right, he leaned in and gave the first tentative lick. Mikey shuddered, a gasp leaving her lips. Gerard watched as Frank went down on his sister. He looked for that feeling of jealousy, but it was not there.

"Does that feel good baby?"

"Oh God yes."

"Good, we only want to do things to you that make you feel good."

Mikey lifted her hips a little, encouraging Frank on. Her left hand was in Frank's hair, as her right gripped tight to Gerard's pant leg. Gerard watched as Frank made Mikey fall apart before his eyes. She gasped and moaned and went from lifting her hips a little to bucking them off the bed. The grip on his pants was riding up and Mikey was getting dangerously close to his crotch. Mikey let out little "ah ah ahs" as she felt warmth pooling in her belly. Her hand pushed up further, til she let go of Gerard's pants, and pressed her palm against the hard bulge she discovered.

"Fuck."

Gerard's head fell back as he groaned when Mikey touched him. Mikey felt blindly for Gerard's zipper, and pulled it down, before slipping her hand inside. Gerard jumped a little when she did this. So far the only hand that had been around his cock was strangers at parties he would hook up at from school. Nothing ever felt this good though. Mikey was coming undone now, her breaths coming in short sharp gasps.

She wanted so much, but didn't know how to ask. As if he could read her mind, Frank slowly added his fingers with his tongue.

"O-Oh God."

Mikey panted. She tightens her grip on Gerard as her vision whited out as she came, her whole body arching up off the bed, her eyes rolling back and both boy's names leaving her lips on a breath. Frank stayed down a few more minutes and then brought his body up. His face was glistening and wet.

"How wrong is it to say that you taste amazing?"

Mikey laughed shakily, pulling him against her and kissing him gently. She pulled back.

"How do you taste I wonder?"

She looked at him with big, innocent eyes. Frank's eyes went wide and then shut just as fast as he felt her grope him. Mikey had his pants undone in a second, and around his knees a moment later. She turned to pull Gerard's down, but smirked when she saw he was already ahead of her there.

"Lay down."

She ordered them, indicating that they should lay side by side, but with a gap between them for her. Both men obeyed tossing their pants to the side. The amusing thing is neither are wearing underwear cause the leather pants were too tight. Mikey knelt between them, biting her bottom lip and looking at them through her lashes. She smiled softly then reached out, wrapping her small hands around each of them, and smiling wider as both their breath hitched.

"Close your eyes."

Again both men obeyed and amusingly linked hands. Mikey bit her lip harder to stop from laughing at that, but quickly calmed herself, then leaned down toward Frank's hard, leaking cock, and tentatively licked the tip. Frank squeezed Gerard's hand hard as he groaned and fought to not buck his hips up.

Mikey watched his reaction and smiled, then licked a stripe up the entire length of Frank's shaft, before closing her lips around the head, and sucking gently.

"Fuck."

Gerard let his eyes open a bit and found he was speechless. He wondered if this was Mikey's first time doing this. If it was, she was good. Frank's head was thrown back and he was unable to speak. The sight made Gerard grab his own cock and fist it.

"No!"

Mikey said sternly to him, lifting off for a moment.

"Wait your turn."

She gave him a look, then returned to sucking Frank's cock. Going down further this time. Gerard was shocked his little sister could be so commanding. He listened though. He let Frank nearly break his hand as Mikey gave him the best blow job of his life...well Gerard assumes considering he was only 15...15, shit, this was illegal! I mean of course it was, they were siblings, but Frank was way under age!

"Mikey, we shouldn't..."

Then Mikey lifted her mouth off of Frank's cock and looked at him as Frank shouted and came covering her lips and chin.

"You're saying no now?"

She asked, cum dripping off her chin as she raised an eyebrow at her brother, and moved toward his heavy cock.

"I...uh..."

Fuck Mikey looked so good and he wanted, he wanted so much, but he had to remain the adult here.

"...maybe we shouldn't fuuuuuuck."

Gerard's brain shut down as Mikey took his cock in. Mikey lifted her head off after a few good sucks. She looked up at Gerard.

"Well, I don't have protection, and I doubt either of _you_ do."

She watched them both shake their heads, looking embarrassed.

"Then I wouldn't let you anyway."

She shrugged, like it was obvious.

"Besides, I kinda wanted to wait till I'm 18."

She then leaned back down, taking Gerard's cock back between her lips, her hand covering what she couldn't take. Gerard was internally shocked and pissed. His sister had already thought of all this at some point...wait with him or just with another guy? All this was swimming in Gerard' mind, but Mikey was slowly sucking his brains out his cock. He looked over at Frank who was blissfully smiling that smile of a great orgasm...which Gerard was on his way too. Mikey decided to try something, and removed her hand, before going further down, and surprising herself by not gagging.. So she did it again.

"Oh my God!"

Before Gerard could stop himself he had tangled his fingers in Mikey's hair and was pulling on it groaning and thrusting his hips up. Mikey relaxed her throat as much as she could, and braced her hands against the mattress on either side of Gerard's thighs. Her eyes were watering a little, but she didn't really mind.

"Mikey, I'm gonna..."

Mikey hummed around Gerard's cock, lifting her eyes to meet his through her long lashes. That was it, Gerard made eye contact with Mikey innocent eyes and he was cumming and this time, she did not lift off. Mikey swallowed what she could, but there was a lot, and some spilt out to run down her chin. She continued to suck Gerard through his orgasm, then pulled off, sitting up and letting Gerard's cum drip down between her small breasts.

She smiled at them both.

"Fuck Mikey...that was..."

Gerard looked over at Frank, but he had fallen into a blissful sleep. He laughed.

"I think you wore him out."

Gerard looked at his debouched sister.

"Shower?"

Mikey yawned.

"You go first. I wanna rest a bit first."

She lay down in the gap between the two boys, yawning again.

"Oh no you don't young lady, it's in your hair and you have make up on."

Gerard scooped Mikey into his arms. Mikey thought about protesting, but really couldn't be bothered, and just wrapped her arms around Gerard's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

She yawned again.

"Ok Gee."

She smiled up at him, eyes closed.

*

*

*

Gerard yawned and stretched as he opened his eyes. He looked over and saw Mikey and Frank curled together. He smiled slipping out of the bed to use the bathroom. He pissed and then washed his face. He looked over at the shower and smiled again. He remembered the shower he took with Mikey last night where he finally got to taste her and brought her off so many times that she had to be carried back to the bed. He thought this morning could not get any better.

* * *

Frank stretched his arms as he held something soft against his chest. He looked down and saw a sleeping Mikey. The other side of the bed was empty so he knew that Gerard was in the bathroom. He leaned down and lifted her head slightly giving her a kiss. Mikey's eyes fluttered open. She smiled into the kiss.

"Good morning."

She said sweetly as their lips parted.

"Sleep well?"

"Best sleep ever."

Frank deepened the kiss as he pulled her to him. He caressed her breasts and trailed his hand down to play with her lightly.

"Ahh.."

Mikey gasped, body jolting from the feeling. She pushed into it.

"Someone is already a little excited this morning."

Frank moved from her lips to her neck.

"Hey Frank you up yet?"

Patrick opened the door and froze.

"I...uh..."

Mikey gasped, pulling the blanket up over herself and Frank. Her cheeks were turning a very bright shade of red.

"So...I guess I will go and uh...see you at breakfast...yeah."

Patrick closed the door and Gerard came out of the bathroom laughing.

Mikey scowled at him, still red faced.

"It's not funny Gee."

She pouted, throwing a pillow at his head.

"It is kind of though."

Gerard sat down on the bed and kissed Mikey's head.

"At least he didn't catch all three of us in bed."

The color drained from Mikey's face.

"He'd hate me."

She panicked slightly, looking between her boys.

"Nah, but he would be pissed at Gee for sure."

"Yeah, we need to be careful."

Gerard got back into bed and pulled Mikey to his chest. He ran a hand through her hair.

"You need to stop worrying so much Mikey. Hey Frankie take her mind off it."

Frank smirked and moved his way down.

"My pleasure."

"Actually I think it might be, oh. Mine."

Mikey gasped out, her eyes squeezing shut and her head falling back onto Gerard's shoulder. They spent the morning in bed getting Mikey off till the time finally got them up and dressed. Patrick was still in the dining room waiting for them. They apologized for taking so long, but he waved them off.

"I'm not surprised it took you this long to get together."

"Patrick shut up!"

Frank looked at Mikey and Gerard nervously.

"Oh stop Frank. You have been pining after Mikey for over a year you told me. I told you she would say yes if you asked her silly."

Mikey blushed, hiding her face in Frank's shoulder and giggling quietly.

"So Frankie...you had designs on my sister that long huh? No wonder you hated Pete."

"No I hated Pete cause he was an asshole and I knew he was no good for our princess and I was right."

Mikey shivered. She never wanted to think about that asshole again.

Frank put an arm around her.

"Shhh, You're mine now. No one will ever hurt you again right Gee?"

Again Gerard waited to be bothered by the words, but Mikey hand was under the table on his thigh. He reached his own hand down to squeeze it.

"No never."

 


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am so proud of you Mikey."
> 
> He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear.
> 
> "I wish I could kiss you in front of every one here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So last chapter and fair warning, this one is full on Waycest. I know you guys were hoping for a least Fraycest, but Frank was not 18 and we made a big deal about waiting so the only one getting any would be Mikey and Gerard.
> 
> The Waycest is at the end though so you can read up till the December Time Stamp and still end the story on a cute note. Either Way, we hope that you guys enjoyed this fic. ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

"Aurora Michelle Way"

Gerard could see Mikey take a big breath as she crossed the stage and received her diploma with honors. He was so proud of her.

"Congratulations class of..."

The crowd cheered as the hats went up into the air. The new graduates went to find their parents and friends. Gerard saw Mikey coming out of the crowd and wanted to run up and kiss her. Instead though he hung back and let Frank do that.

"Baby, I'm so fucking proud of you!"

Frank kissed Mikey with all the love that he possessed. He leaned in a whispered in his ear.

"Later tonight, you, Gerard and I are going to celebrate our own way."

He felt her shiver with the thought. He loved that he could do that to her. He saw Gerard walking up and he let go to let the siblings embrace.

"I didn't even trip on my robe."

Mikey looked at her brother as he stepped forward to give her a hug.

"I am so proud of you Mikey."

He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear.

"I wish I could kiss you in front of every one here."

Mikey giggled softly.

"Me too. But we'll have to wait till later love."

Gerard took and chance and moved her hair so that he could nibble on her ear and whisper into it.

"You just wait till we get that apartment together. I will have you screaming my name so the neighbors know who you belong to."

Mikey withered slightly, holding onto Gerard for support.

"You, you better."

"Is Aurora okay Gerard?"

"Yes mom, I think the heat has just gotten to her."

"Oh, well we should get her home then."

"I agree."

Frank picked Mikey up in his arms and carried her to the car. Donna laughed as she walked with Gerard.

"I think that Frank is good for her."

"I think so too."

"I guess you never realize how close love is to you huh?"

Gerard smiled as Frank put Mikey down and she playfully hit him.

"Yeah, I guess not."

_***Time Stamp: December***_

"So how long before vacation starts?"

"Ugh, three more days and I cannot wait! Does she miss me?"

"Frankie, don't be stupid of course she misses you."

"I just worry sometimes cause you guys are together and I am still here and..."

"And as soon as you graduate, you will be here with us too."

"Yeah."

"Okay Frankie, I will pick you up at the station on Friday."

"Kiss her for me Gee?"

"I will. Love you Frankie."

"Love you too Gee."

Gerard hung up the phone just as the door opened and Mikey stepped out of the dressing room. Gerard was stunned.

"So?.. What do you think?"

Mikey stood there in a brocade green and black cocktail dress with a matching clutch. She had on strapy high heels and a green bow in her hair. She looked like the perfect Christmas package and he wanted to stay home and open her up.

"You look amazing baby, just amazing."

Mikey smiled.

"You don't prefer the long one?"

Gerard looked at Mikey legs which were pale under the black stockings. He could see the straps that led under the dress to his garter belt and it made his cock ache.

"No baby, I love to see your legs."

Mikey grinned.

"I wish Frankie could be here already. I think he'd like this one too."

She played with the hem of the dress, pulling it up a little on one side, one eyebrow rising to match. She turned around, looking back over her shoulder.

"Unzip me?"

"Ugh, don’t do this to me Mikey; we have to be there in 1/2 an hour."

Mikey rolled her eyes.

"You're no fun."

She turned back and smiled.

"Well, let's go then."

She linked her arm through Gerard's and they headed out.

*

*

*

Gerard was standing at the bar having a drink and watching Mikey interact with the other wives of his coworkers. Her musical laughter rang through and made him smile.

"Way."

Gerard turning around and saw his boss walking up to him.

"Mr. Grestler Sir."

"Come meet my wife and bring yours."

It was easier to be husband and wife with the same last name.

"Yes Sir, I'll go get her."

Gerard did a polite bow and then left to get Mikey.

"…so I found them in the fridge the next day, and Gee said the cat must've done it."

The woman that Mikey was talking to raised an eyebrow.

"We don't have a cat."

Mikey explained, and the woman laughed politely. Mikey saw Gerard approaching and excused herself, walking to meet him.

"Perfect timing Gee. That stuck up cow wouldn't know funny if it bit her on the cosmetically altered nose."

She whispered as she reached him and took his arm.

"Shhhh, she's had it done like three times I was told and her cheeks too."

Gerard heard Mikey laugh into his shoulder.

"Behave now; my boss wants to meet you."

Gerard walked them over to where Mr. and Mrs. Grestler were.

"Ah there you are Way, dear this is Gerard Way from our Research and Development department and this is his wife."

"Please to meet you Mrs. Grestler."

"Oh do call me Diana."

"Diana may I introduce my lovely wife Aurora."

"Oh how beautiful. Like the princess. Tell me dear does he treat you like one?"

"All the time Diana."

Mikey smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Come Way, let's leave the ladies alone and talk business."

Gerard smiled at Mikey and kissed her hand.

"I'll be back later my princess."

Mikey smiled, showing her perfect teeth.

"You better my prince."

Gerard smiled and left with his boss.

*

*

*

Mikey was getting kinda bored now, as all the women here seemed to want to talk about was shoes, hair, and who's small dog was the cutest. She wanted to go home already. Looking around she spotted Gerard across the room, talking to his boss, and a man who looked about 80 years old. Gerard looked bored too. Mikey excused herself and headed toward the ladies room. She just happened to have to pass Gerard on the way. She brushed her hand over his ass as she passed him, looking back with a wink.

"Ah forgive me Sir, but it seems one too many scotch and soda did me in."

Gerard bowed again and then slipped out the door. He caught up with Mikey and pulled her into an empty conference room locking the door.

"Thought you could get away with that huh? Naughty little girl."

He pushed her against the door and pushed his face in her neck.

"You smell so good Mikey; I just wanna take a bite."

Mikey tilted her head to give him room, then pressed her thigh up against his crotch, her fingers buried in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You like being naughty don’t you princess? You like being naughty so I can punish you."

"Yes my prince, but I like to please you more."

She slipped her hand between them and unzipped his pants, then dropped slowly to her knees, eyes locking with Gerard's on the way down.

"Oh fuck."

Gerard had to brace himself against the door with his hands in order to not collapse on top of Mikey as she expertly worked at him with her mouth. She had gotten very good over the two years and it showed.

"Mikey Mikey, fuck stop, I'm gonna cum."

Mikey pulled off and looked up with wide eyes and wet, swollen lips.

"That's kinda the idea."

She smirked before going back down on him, taking him deep. It took everything Gerard had to push away from the door. He grabbed Mikey and pulled her up so her legs wrapped around him. He walked her over to the conference table and lay her down. He ran his hands over her body and the pushed her dress up. He nibbled at her thigh snapping the strap of her garter and then pushing his nose into the lace panties she was wearing and breathed deeply. Mikey gasped, hands going to Gerard's hair again.

"Don't tease Gee."

Gerard reached under and pulled the panties down and off and then pulled Mikey down to the end of the table. He reached up pushing a hand into her hair while he teased her with his fingers.

"I like to tease you though princess."

"Aww fuck Gee."

Mikey mewled, back arching.

"More pleeease?"

Gerard grabbed Mikey's clutch and popped it open. He knew she kept a few condoms in there just in case of...well this type of situation. She was on the pill and on special occasions they did it without one, but they were very careful. This was not one of those times. Gerard put the clutch down and pulled his slacks down a little along with his underwear. He pumped himself a few times and then slipped the condom on. He pulled her closer and entered her. Mikey hooked her ankles together behind Gerard's back, pulling him in deeper as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I-I love you G-Gee."

"Love you t-tooo, oh God Mikey, you feel so good."

He pulled her up so she could wrap her arms around him as he kissed her deeply. Mikey clung onto him and rocked her hips up slowly. He ran his hands all over her body tracing the contour of her hips and other curves. How he loved it all.

"Gee.."

Mikey murmured against his lips.

"Harder Gee. Make me cum."

Gerard wrapped an arm around her and fell back into the chair behind him. This way she could ride him.

"Fuck yourself on me baby."

Mikey sat up, causing him to push in deeper. She gasped, head falling back as her hands moved onto his shoulders and her eyes fluttered closed. After a couple deep breaths, she opened her eyes and looked down at Gerard with love in her eyes. She smiled, then raised herself up on her knees, and dropped back down with a small breath. Gerard sat there holding her by her slender hips and watching her ride him. She looked like a Goddess and he knew that Frank and he were the luckiest sons of a bitches in the world. Mikey's eyes were half closed as she started to speed up, little "uh uh uhs" escaping her parted pink lips.

"That's it baby, you look so beautiful like this. So fresh and raw. Give me everything you have, cum for me."

Mikey sped up more, alternating between bouncing and grinding as she felt the familiar warmth pooling in her belly.

"When I get you home gonna spread you out on the bed and worship you."

Gerard reached in the back and pulled the zipper down to get at her soft skin.

"Gonna lick and kiss every inch of your skin..."

He pulled the dress down a little and laid wet kisses on her cleavage.

"...and give you so many orgasms you are not going to be able to stand."

"Ah.. Again?.."

Mikey gasped.

"I can.. Oh.. I can only just.. uh.. Walk from last.. Uh uh.. Week."

"What can I say baby, I love to hear you moan. Right now you can't make any noise, but at home, I wanna here you scream my name."

Mikey bit the corner of her lip, panting from the other side of her mouth. She was close, and knew she had to stay quiet.

"Uh uh uh.."

"You're so close aren't you? I can feel you squeezing around my cock with that tight little body of yours."

"C-Can't h-hold on.”

"Then don't. Cum for me baby."

Mikey stopped bouncing but continued to grind herself against Gerard, rubbing her clit against his pubic bone till she felt that tight knot inside of her spring free as she came hard, shoving the side of her fist into her mouth to stop herself from screaming out loud.

"My turn."

Gerard didn't wait for Mikey to come down from her orgasm. He propelled the rolling chair across the room to the wall and then stood up and pressed her against it. He started to fuck her hard and fast panting into her neck chasing his own orgasm. Mikey's eyes squeezed shut and she clung to Gerard , legs around his hips, arms around his neck. She shuddered as he pounded into her. Gerard reached down and rubbed his thumb against her.

"Want you to cum again. Cum with me this time."

He started to rub her faster with more pressure as he held her up with just the wall fighting against the gravity.

"Close."

Mikey's body twitched as Gerard played with her. He hoped he could get her off in time. He was so close now. Then he felt her gasp and let go and flood his covered cock and her muscles tightening on him is what set him off. He threw his head back gasping as he emptied himself into the condom. Mikey shook through her aftershocks, clinging on weakly as she panted into Gerard's neck.

"Fuck."

Gerard staggered backwards and fell into the chair careful not to drop Mikey. Mikey shivered, curling up against Gerard's chest as a light sheen of sweat started to cool and dry on her body. She yawned, closing her eyes.

"Can we go home now please?"

"Yeah baby, we can. i just gotta..."

But the last thing he wanted to do is clean up. He felt himself drifting off with Mikey heavy on his chest. He knew the door was locked so no one would catch them. He set his alarm for 20 min. Just a little cat nap couldn't hurt right. He moved so that he could slip her out of him and then used a pile of napkins on the beverage table next to them and removed the condom and wiped himself off. He snuggled in and yawning fell asleep with his princess in his lap.

 


End file.
